Just Another Year In the Life
by Slrmn82
Summary: Sequel to 'FRIENDSHIP AND BEYOND' Harry's first year of teaching DADA is wrought with obstacles. Includes Snape smoochies, a pissed off Molly Weasley and DE attacks.
1. Default Chapter

Just Another Year In the Life 1/?  
  
Rated: R. HP/SS slash, also HG/RW het. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. Mentions the after-effects of rape, as well as some graphic violence in later chapters and sexual content.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR.   
  
Sequel to 'Friendship and Beyond.' Takes place the summer after Harry's graduation from Hogwarts. I suggest you read the previous story first; otherwise this one won't make much sense.  
  
Settling In and Moving On  
  
Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived and general executioner of menacing Dark Lords, turned over in his sleep tucking his head under his sleeping companion's armpit. This particular move took a bit of contortion to accomplish and was always accompanied by a crick in the neck after he awoke the next morning. The dark haired man sleeping next to him mumbled incoherently as Harry continued to move about, only quieting once Harry stopped the incessant squirming.   
  
Their current position was a few steps up from a few months before when the two men couldn't stand each other's company, let alone the same space comfortably. Things changes however, about five months previous when the Dark Lord himself beset Harry's friends in an attempt to capture the boy-hero. The trap worked only too well, and although the three friends escaped relatively intact, they were anything but unscathed.   
  
This event was the catalyst in bringing Harry and Severus together at all. What started as a grudging toleration of each other turned steadily into first friendship and then love. That is not to say the months following weren't rife with discord, namely in the form of Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy. The former the more menacing of the two. While the two lovers haven't yet consummated their relationship fully, in large part to the events of Harry's capture and subsequent torture and rape at Voldemort's hands, the couple have made significant strides in settling in to their new lives as a couple.   
  
A few weeks ago Harry had officially moved into Severus' quarters in the dungeons with the help of Ron and Hermione, his two best friends. While both of his friends were overall supportive of his relationship with their former potions master, the conversation between Ron and Severus grew strained at times that afternoon as they both made a concerted effort to rain in their comments. As a result the hours spent rearranging furniture were excessively polite and excruciatingly bland. The tension dissipated however when Dobby popped into the room, causing a whirlwind of chaos in his wake. Even Ron and Severus shared a smirk at the house-elf's eccentric way of helping.   
  
This particular day was a milestone in the younger wizard's life, a fact that the two men were oblivious to as they snuggled even more tightly together in their bed. The date was July thirtieth, Harry's eighteenth birthday. A celebration had been planned ahead of time by the staff at Hogwarts for later that evening, and Ron and Hermione were planning on arriving a few hours before the festivities to visit him. Harry's pleasant dream about tying Severus to the Potion's desk and shagging his lover senseless was interrupted by a wet sensation in his ear. Harry irritated tried to smack the dog away so he could get back to lavishing Severus's nipples with his tongue, when he was startled awake by a sharp bite to the same ear.  
  
"Bloody dog. Leave me 'lone, m' sleep." Harry mumbled only half aware of his surroundings as he kept his eyes closed, desperately trying to re-enter his dream. Since he was still working on his intimacy issues in real life, and often went to bed horny and frustrated, his dreams were a much-enjoyed release for his sexual tension. Harry only forced his left eye open upon hearing an amused dark chuckle next to his ear causing a slight breeze to caress his face. "Oh… It's you."  
  
"You were perhaps expecting Lupin?" Snape asked sarcastically as he continued to nuzzle Harry's ear in between speaking.   
  
"I wish I had known your penchant for dogs sooner." Snape continued, this time running a hand over Harry's still pajama clad thigh, resting it lightly over his obvious hard-on. "Perhaps birthday shopping would have been slightly easier."  
  
Harry blushed to the roots of his ears, still getting flustered when Severus made innuendo in his company.  
  
"Shut it, you prat. I was having a good dream."  
  
"I would say so." Snape murmured huskily, moving his thumb in a circular caress. "Care to share?"  
  
Harry moaned as Severus continued to stroke him, but squeaked aloud at the idea of telling Severus what he had been dreaming about. Although he was comfortable for the most part with his lover, he was still reticent of most sexual overtures. Harry was by nature very shy and his fear only served to stop him from advancing further that the occasional touching and kissing. While he had an active and varied imagination he did not have the determination to put thought into action just yet. Instead he deferred softly while still moving into Severus' hand and embrace.  
  
"Um…" Harry began shyly, blushing crimson. "I ah, well… you were, er…"  
  
"Must have been good if you are at a loss for words." Severus smirked deliberately distracting Harry from his embarrassment. Before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Get up brat, your adoring public will be anxious to see you and we've already slept later than I had planned."  
  
"I don't want to." Harry pouted to full effect, causing Severus to glare at the impertinent brat evilly.  
  
"Very well, we shall just languish the day in bed. If Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger happen in I hope they won't be too… upset with our state of dishabille." Severus smirked as Harry practically jumped from the bed after picturing Ron's reaction to just such a scenario.  
  
"You're truly mean, you know that don't you?" Harry glared, gathering his clothes for a quick shower as Severus watched.  
  
"You are just realizing this fact now?"  
  
"Git!" Harry called over his shoulder as he walked into the bathroom, although when he looked back towards Severus he had a smile on his face. 


	2. Robes and Secrets

Just Another Year In the Life 2/?  
  
Rated: R. HP/SS slash, also HG/RW het. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. Mentions the after-effects of rape, as well as some graphic violence in later chapters and sexual content.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR.   
  
Sequel to 'Friendship and Beyond.' Takes place the summer after Harry's graduation from Hogwarts. I suggest you read the previous story first; otherwise this one won't make much sense.  
  
Robes and Secrets  
  
Harry walked into the Great Hall a half an hour later accompanied by Severus to the hearty well wishing of his professors.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry." Professor McGonagall said as soon as he sat down for brunch. Over the summer hols, those teachers that stay at the school each brunch instead of the breakfasts of the school year. Surprisingly quite a few of his professors were still eating when he and Severus entered late.  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Harry replied shyly, blushing slightly as the other teachers called down similar sentiments from where they were sitting at the table.  
  
"How many times have I told you to call me Minerva, Harry?" McGonagall asked in an amused tone of voice, although her stern facade never cracked the slightest. "After all, we are colleagues now. You are no longer my student."  
  
"I'll try, Professor." Harry agreed automatically, but privately doubted he could ever be comfortable calling his teacher, past or not, by her first name.  
  
"That is all we can ask my boy." Dumbledore called in a jolly voice from the side as he walked into the Great Hall wearing a purple and gold robe with ducks on it. He obviously saw Harry staring at his robes because he gestured to them, his eyes twinkling merrily. "You seem to be fascinated by my clothing. Perhaps a similar set for you for your birthday?"  
  
Severus snorted as Harry's face lost all color and he looked in horror to the old headmaster and the ducks that chose that precise moment to begin quacking. Harry swallowed the lump in his suddenly dry throat and pasted on a fairly unconvincing smile on his face.  
  
"Sounds… intriguing, Headmaster."  
  
The headmaster positively beamed at his new DADA professor and began mumbling about 'cute fuzzy bunnies' and what colors matched with magenta. Harry barely kept his food down as he stared. This was the most powerful wizard of his times? He was bloody bonkers.   
  
"What time are you expecting Miss Granger and Mister Weasley to arrive?" Dumbledore asked after he quickly transfigured a napkin into a small piece of parchment and began drawing furiously on it, nodding to himself a few times before sending it off with Fawkes who just so happened to appear at just that moment.  
  
"They said around two o'clock this afternoon. Since they needed to do a bit of shopping in London this morning, they figured that they could simply drop by after they finished. That way they can spend the whole day with me.  
  
"Fantastic, my dear boy. You have been working hard this summer. A day off with loved ones is just what you need." He encouraged, winking in Severus' direction as well.   
  
Soon thereafter Severus stalked out of the hall, glaring in Albus' direction after calling the headmaster a 'meddlesome old fool.' Harry smiled winsomely as his lover stalked from the room as Albus chuckled good-naturedly. Harry followed the headmaster up to his office after they both finished eating to put the finishing touches on his latest exam before he relaxed for the day. Just as he finished the last question and went to go find Hedwig to deliver it to the University, Harry noticed two small dots appear near the school. The just so happened to be a bright red dot and a bushy-haired dot so Harry quickly sent off his owl and ran down the stairs.  
  
Harry had seen his two best friends a few weeks ago, but he was particularly looking forward to seeing them today. Having talked to them both by owl every day, Harry knew that they were thinking of moving in together while Ron joined his father at the ministry and Hermione studied to become a healer. The training to become an Auror was hard and each day after he got home, Ron had to deal with his boisterous family. It was getting to be too much for the redhead. Hopefully while they were at Hogwarts for Harry's birthday he could convince them to get a house somewhere near by, preferably Hogsmeade.   
  
He finally got to the ground level of Hogwarts and ran across the lawn calling to Ron and Hermione as he went. They finally heard him up ahead and Hermione barreled into him at full speed, almost knocking him over in the process. After she let got, Ron pumped his hand animatedly while holding Hermione about the waist. Harry couldn't help smile at their demonstrativeness, although he could also tell that neither seemed to be aware of it.  
  
"Happy Birthday mate, how've you been?" Ron asked as they walked into the castle. "The git's treating you well?"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione glared disapprovingly, elbowing her boyfriend in the ribs painfully. "That's Harry's boyfriend you're talking about."  
  
"Don't let Sev hear you call him that. I think he'd be less upset being called a git." Harry said smirking as he pictured the utter disdain on Sev's face at being called that. For the life of him, Harry just couldn't picture Severus Snape, potions Master, and all around evil git, as anyone's boyfriend. Lover? Yes. Mate? Possibly. But boyfriend? Never.  
  
"I've been busy with classes, and yes, Severus is treating me fine." Harry answered louder that necessary, trying to cut in before they started another heated argument. "So how have you two been? Have you decided whether to move in together yet?"  
  
"Well, er…" Hermione began only to blush and stop, grabbing Ron's hand in a death grip. Ron wasn't doing much better, as his face was crimson and his freckles stood out abnormally on his face.  
  
"Don't know how to tell you this mate… but, ah… we're gonna have a baby."  
  
"A baby?!?" Harry screamed loudly, getting the attention of Flitwick and McGonagall, who happened to be walking the hallway, as well as a few of the ghosts who quickly sped away.  
  
"Shush!" Hermione called quickly, looking around cautiously. "No one else knows yet."  
  
"Oh. Okay." Harry agreed quietly and began to walk again when Hermione grabbed him by the arm and stopped him.  
  
"So, what…do you…think?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Harry asked smiling softly at his two best friends, both who were watching him nervously. "I think it's amazing. You'll be the best parents, and of course I'll be their 'Beloved' Uncle Harry. What's not to love?"  
  
Harry watched as they both breathed a sigh of relief, but still looked worried so he thought he'd try to get them to loosen up a bit, after all it was his birthday.  
  
"Besides, I am sure I could get Dumbledore to make a nice magenta robe with 'cute fuzzy bunnies' on it for it's christening."  
  
"Don't you dare!" Both Ron and Hermione shouted at once, chasing Harry through the halls as he ran from both of their wrath.  
  
"Perhaps you're right." Harry agreed, calling over his shoulder as he ran towards the dungeons. "Maybe a bright orange is better." 


	3. A Birthday Celebration

Just Another Year In the Life 3/?  
  
Rated: R. HP/SS slash, also HG/RW het. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. Mentions the after-effects of rape, as well as some graphic violence in later chapters and sexual content.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR.   
  
Sequel to 'Friendship and Beyond.' Takes place the summer after Harry's graduation from Hogwarts. I suggest you read the previous story first; otherwise this one won't make much sense.  
  
Authors Note: One of my reviewers asked if this was going to continue on as a regular year in the life story. There will indeed be more action and adventures to come, but we may not get there for a few more chapters. These first few are getting Harry and Sev settled into their new life together. The real fun starts after the students arrive.  
  
A Birthday Celebration  
  
The trio caught their breath as they threw themselves in the armchairs Harry bought for the sitting room in his and Sev's quarters. They were one of the few expenditures that Severus didn't disagree with on principal. After a chase through the lower levels of the dungeons they entered Harry quarters to sit and relax before the party. Severus greeted them in his usual short manner, and then promptly went back to writing a syllabus for the coming school year. He single-mindedly ignored the mindless chattering coming from the next room and continued writing diligently, leaving the three friends to discuss their 'news' in private. Severus did catch bits and pieces and decided he would ask his lover about it at a later date.  
  
"When are you going to tell your parents?" Harry asked after a bit catching his breath near the fireplace.   
  
"Well we haven't even mentioned moving out yet, let alone having a baby." Ron commented rubbing the back of his head nervously.   
  
"We had already spoken about marriage but hoped to wait until after we finished training in our respective careers." Hermione interjected worriedly. "At least then the money constraint wouldn't be such an issue."  
  
"True, but we all did get a bit of dosh for ridding the world of the boil on the ass of wizarding kind. That should give you a bit to work with." Harry reminded them helpfully, remembering Fudge's face as he did so.  
  
"That is what we were going to use to get an apartment. Now with a baby on the way, let alone a wedding beforehand, we'll be broke in under a year. Especially with us still training. I've already talked to Madame Folroy and she said that a baby wouldn't be a problem at my apprenticeship, so that's one less thing to be concerned of, but Ron won't have a decent salary until early next year once he passes the auror training program."  
  
"Well worst comes to worst I will give you a loan." Harry told them casually, glancing Ron's way.  
  
"We won't take your money, Harry." Ron told him firmly his face turning red in a combination of anger and embarrassment. "If I can't take care of a baby and my wife then I just shouldn't bloody well have them."  
  
"Look Ron, I wouldn't be giving you the money." Harry explained, thinking on his feet. "I would charge interest and expect you two to pay me back in a timely manner. Think of me as a bank."  
  
"I won't take-" Ron began loudly only to be interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"If it comes to that, we'd be thankful to you." She interceded softly, squeezing Ron's hand in warning. "It would be wonderful of you. Wouldn't it Ron?"  
  
"Yes… just wonderful." He answered after a slight pause, looking slightly constipated as he did so.  
  
"Good, now that that's settled." Harry commented, changing the subject adeptly. "Have you given any thought on where to live?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The birthday celebration lasted through late into the night, with all of the teachers in attendance. Harry was overwhelmed at the sheer size of the party, let alone the fact that it was his first birthday where he celebrated with his friends and family. He was touched when Albus levitated a large cake into the room followed by all of his presents. Harry simply looked from person to person, at a loss for words momentarily.   
  
"Well, are you going to stand there all night?" Ron called out to him cheekily, saving him from an embarrassing emotional display. "I'm hungry over here."  
  
"You're always hungry, you prat." Harry joked, fake glaring at his best friend.  
  
"Too bloody true. So let's get to the cake quickly then."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed disapprovingly. "It's Harry's birthday. He gets to choose what we do first."  
  
"Well then choose already, mate." Ron grumbled good-naturedly.  
  
"Hmmm… I don't know." Harry responded playfully, winking at Hermione from the side. "I'm not too hungry yet, so how about presents first."  
  
"An excellent idea, Harry." Albus agreed handing over a brightly wrapped package. "This first one is from me. I do hope you like it."  
  
The twinkling in the old man's eyes gave Harry pause as he shook the gift cautiously, ignoring Ron mumbling about 'bloody traitorous best mates.'  
  
"Thank you Albus." Harry acknowledged as he unwrapped the present. He stared down into the box as he pulled the wrapping from the box, swallowing nervously. He pulled out a long robe and matching hat from the box much to everyone's amusement. Thankfully, the robe was neither magenta nor rabbit infested, however it did bring to mind a zebra, for it was indeed striped- yellow and bright orange in fact.  
  
"Erm…" Harry didn't know quite what to say, not wanting to offend the headmaster who was beaming at him.  
  
"It's wonderful, Harry." Hermione exclaimed a few seconds too late to be genuine. "Just the right colors too."  
  
"Indeed, why don't you try it on to see if it fits?" Severus suggested dryly, ignoring the death glare his lover sent in his direction.  
  
So Harry spent the rest of the night decked out in his bright robes, opening presents and eating cake. The smile on his face only got brighter every time he touched the pendant around his neck- a gift from Severus. On the pendant was a snake wrapped around a silver ring, it's eyes bejeweled. As Harry went to bed that night exhausted yet happy, wrapped tightly around Severus, his left hand clutched the necklace while his right hand was intertwined with his lover's. He slept peacefully. 


	4. The Awakening of the Mark

Just Another Year In the Life 4/?  
  
Rated: R. HP/SS slash, also HG/RW het. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. Mentions the after-effects of rape, as well as some graphic violence in later chapters and sexual content.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR.   
  
Sequel to 'Friendship and Beyond.' Takes place the summer after Harry's graduation from Hogwarts. I suggest you read the previous story first; otherwise this one won't make much sense.  
  
Authors Note: One of my reviewers asked if this was going to continue on as a regular year in the life story. There will indeed be more action and adventures to come, but we may not get there for a few more chapters. These first few are getting Harry and Sev settled into their new life together. The real fun starts after the students arrive.  
  
  
  
The Awakening of the Mark  
  
Severus and Harry were quietly working on their perspective plans for the coming term three weeks after his birthday, and one week before classes started for the new year when suddenly Severus dropped his quill and grabbed his left arm, whimpering slightly.   
  
Harry was up and next to him quickly, stroking his face soothingly and trying to pore a calming potion from the Professor's own stock down his lover's throat. Unfortunately the pain was so bad, that Harry couldn't get Severus to swallow anything in between convulsions. Eventually, worrying that Sev would swallow his own tongue; Harry put a sleeping charm on him and levitated him to the hospital wing so that Madame Pomfrey could take a look at him.   
  
As Harry made his way up the stairs from the dungeon toward the hospital wing he looked back to assert Severus' condition and noticed that the sleeping man no longer had a death grip on his arm. Over the summer Harry had seen the Dark Mark on many occasions, whether it was because Severus had his sleeves rolled up while working with potions, or when he was undressed at night.   
  
Either way since the demise of Voldemort Harry had many opportunities to see Severus forearm, where others wouldn't, so he knew from personal that the mark had been fading over time, so that after two months it was now barely visible. Before today that was. Now the mark stood out in contrast with Severus' pale skin, glowing darkly where it pulsed on his arm, looking enflamed.  
  
Harry stared at the mark of evil for a moment before walking once again on his way to the hospital wing. This call from the mark was worse that usual, when Severus would merely get a small twinge in pain, or at his most sadistic Voldemort would make the scar burn painfully, but never to this extent and never for this long. If this continued much longer the pain could drive Severus insane, asleep or not, so Harry quickened his pace to a flat out run, passing Professor Flitwick on the way almost knocking the little man off his feet in his haste.  
  
"Sorry." Harry called distractedly as he continued on his way, barely stopping from the near collision, only to see that Flitwick made it up okay.  
  
"What seems to be the rush, young man?" The charms professor asked watching the two closely. "Oh my, is Severus alright?"  
  
"No he's not." Harry answered before turning back around. "I've got to get him to Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"Well in that case off with you." Flitwick dismissed them quickly shooing them to the hospital wing.   
  
Harry made it to the Hospital Wing in less than three minutes, a record considering he was at the other side of the castle in the dungeons at the time. The door slammed open to emit Harry and Severus, startling the med witch from her desk.  
  
"What is the meaning of this disruption?" Pomfrey asked sharply, seeing Harry slam the doors to her office open. The way he was standing Severus was blocked from view momentarily. "There is no reason to act like a heathen Harry. Now what mischief have you gotten yourself into this time?"  
  
"It's Severus, Madame." Harry managed to get out through his heavy breathing from the run. He moved over so that Poppy got her first real look at the Potions master.   
  
"Get him over on the closest bed, Potter." Poppy ordered, all business now as she catalogued his injuries using a simple medical charm. "What happened to him?"  
  
"I don't know exactly. We were down in the dungeons and suddenly he hunched over in convulsions. His Dark Mark is enflamed."  
  
"Voldemort?" Poppy asked ashen-faced without turning from her diagnostic of Severus.  
  
"I don't know… I don't see how though. He is dead or else my scar would be effected too."  
  
"Let's worry about that later, hmm? Right now I need you to get that red liquid over there on the top shelf." She ordered waving her hand over Severus' Dark Mark, concentrating heavily. Harry quickly complied.  
  
"I already tried to give him a calming potion but he refused to drink it, that's why I put him out, so he won't chock to death." Harry explained, handing the potion to Poppy.  
  
"Good thinking, Potter. Now I'm going to slowly pour this restorative down Severus' throat. I need you to massage his throat so that he swallows it all. This will coat his insides and keep him from injuring his internal muscles and organs as he convulses. I will give him a second to dull the pain and a third to protect his brain from its after-effects. He will stay unconscious until this attack stops all together, or else I am afraid we'll loose him. That is all I can do for him." Poppy explained while pouring the first of multiple potions down Sev's throat drop by miniscule drop.   
  
For over a half an hour Harry was too busy concentrating on his lover's predicament, to concentrate on his lover's predicament. He was so in tune with Severus' physical well being that he did not have time to worry about the mark and it's continued burn. When Harry and Poppy finally looked up from their painstaking work of force-feeding the unconscious wizard they noticed that they were no longer alone in the hospital wing. 


	5. Unexpected Happenings

Just Another Year In the Life 5/?  
  
Rated: R. HP/SS slash, also HG/RW het. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. Mentions the after-effects of rape, as well as some graphic violence in later chapters and sexual content.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR.   
  
Sequel to 'Friendship and Beyond.' Takes place the summer after Harry's graduation from Hogwarts. I suggest you read the previous story first; otherwise this one won't make much sense.  
  
Unexpected Happenings  
  
Draco Malfoy entered the hospital wing at a run, his father floated behind him in much the same condition as Severus was during the first few minutes of the calling. The only difference was that Lucius was choking and hi face was turning a bit blue.   
  
Pompfrey looked up from administering the last of the potions to Severus at the further commotion. When she saw Lucius' state she quickly cast a sleep spell and began the process of breathing for Lucius until he began to breath easier in his sleep. Then she began to go through the same process with the potions for Lucius. Soon thereafter the headmaster entered and stood watching silently, looking worried.   
  
Harry was the first to acknowledge the headmaster's arrival, after he finished administering the last potion to Severus, who was now resting quietly, although his dark mark was still burning to the touch.  
  
"What is going on Harry?" Albus asked softly as Harry joined him in the corner of the hospital wing.  
  
"I'm not altogether sure, Headmaster." Harry explained the events of that afternoon again as the old man listened intently.  
  
"Hmm. And you are sure that the spell you used destroyed Tom completely?" Dumbledore asked cautiously, rubbing his beard in thought.  
  
"Yes. Ron, Hermione and I spent months going over it to make sure it would work. It can't be Voldemort activating the marks."  
  
"I trust you, my boy, but then what else could possibly causing this?"  
  
"Gentlemen, come here and look at this." Poppy called from a few feet away, interrupting their conversation.  
  
Harry and the Headmaster walked closer to Lucius' bed where Poppy had hastily erected some king of shield charm around his bed.  
  
"What's going on Poppy?" Dumbledore asked as the shield shimmered brightly.  
  
"Someone is using the marks to steal their magic's, I can hardly manage this charm, I need the two of you to erect a similar shield around Severus, while Draco help to protect his father." Poppy explained quickly with half of her attention focused on the powerful charm she was working.  
  
The four of them held the charm in place for most of that day and much of the night while whoever was working the spell continued to attempt to siphon off their magic. By the time the pull stopped the four wizards were physically, magically and mentally exhausted. Harry was barely still on his feet from the combined force of the bond with Severus his magic was being pulled as well, coupled with his reserves not being what they used to be from the spell casting earlier in the year. Severus opened his eyes just as Harry collapsed on top of him as his magic completely depleted itself in an effort to help protect his lover.  
  
"Harry?" Severus asked hazily as he saw his lover fall on top of his chest. "What the bloody hell is going on?"  
  
Lucius echoed the potion's master in sentiment as he awoke soon thereafter.  
  
"Where am I?" Lucius asked softly, before growling angrily. "And just what bloody bastard am I going to have to kill to get my head to stop ringing?"  
  
"Is Harry alright?"  
  
"Both of you be quiet!" Poppy snapped exhaustedly. "We've just spent the last eleven hours keeping your ungrateful arses in one piece. Now shut the bloody hell up and get some rest. Harry's fine, and the rest can be explained in the morning."  
  
All the men quickly and quietly took Poppy's 'suggestion' and Harry, Severus, and Lucius were soon tucked into bed while Albus and Draco beat their own hasty retreat from Poppy's wrath.  
  
Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter. I have a bit of writer's block, so anyone with any ideas I'd love to hear from you. As for Poppy's outburst… sorry I just couldn't resist. 


	6. Explanations of A Sort

Just Another Year In the Life 6/?  
  
Rated: R. HP/SS slash, also HG/RW het. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. Mentions the after-effects of rape, as well as some graphic violence in later chapters and sexual content.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR.   
  
Sequel to 'Friendship and Beyond.' Takes place the summer after Harry's graduation from Hogwarts. I suggest you read the previous story first; otherwise this one won't make much sense.  
  
Explanations of A Sort  
  
Severus woke up the next morning cold and disoriented. His eyes squinted open as he glanced around, trying to ignore the sun's glare. He had no earthly idea what happened to him the night before, or how he came to be in the hospital wing. Severus only vaguely remembered getting reamed out by Poppy last night, and that was the extent of his memories. His head felt like it was full of rocks and his body was very weakened. It took a Herculean effort merely to turn his head so he could see the rest of the room. When he did so however he noticed Harry lying on the bed next to him, looking peacefully unaware of his surroundings.  
  
"Don't worry yourself unduly, Severus." Albus commented, heretofore unnoticed sitting in shadow in a chair beside his bed. "Harry is fine, merely resting."  
  
"What the bloody hell did the boy do now?" Severus grumbled in an attempt to hide his concern from the elder headmaster. "And how did I get dragged into the mess?"  
  
"Actually this time it was you who got into trouble." Albus answered cheerfully.  
  
"A singular occurrence." Severus huffed.  
  
"Let us hope so, my boy." Albus agreed easily, grinning at his professor's prickly nature.  
  
"What type of trouble exactly?"  
  
"It seems that a powerful witch or wizard decided to attempt to siphon off yours and Lucius' magic using your Dark Mark as a focal point."  
  
"I t wasn't-"  
  
"Calm yourself. Harry already mentioned that if Tom had been responsible his scar would have been hurting as well. This was not the case."  
  
"Yet somehow Harry still managed to become laid out in the Hospital wing." Severus commented sharply.  
  
"That was not the boy's fault. He was helping Poppy, Draco, and myself erect a barrier to protect you both. It was successful- barely. Harry used up a great deal of his still regenerating Magic to protect you from harm."  
  
"Bloody Gryffindor brat." Severus grumbled.  
  
"Now there's no cause for name calling."  
  
"When do you expect him to awaken?"  
  
"Anytime now."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He was surrounded by death on all sides. In the middle of a casting circle there was a dead unicorn and a man lying next to him prostrate. Their blood mixed as the death eaters began casting spells one right after another in the circle. A shrill voice spoke pulling the very magic from those present, pulling their very essence out of their bodies, uncaring as they dropped lifelessly to the ground. The casting became frenzied as he cut his arm and pored the spilling blood on to of the unicorn's desecrated body, shaking from exhaustion. As he finally put the last ingredient in the potion and drank it the world went black. For a few slow moments the very air stopped blowing and he was surrounded by the very ether of the Earth until he was pulled harshly back to himself. As he looked around, his vision was tinted blood red. The corpses surrounding him disintegrated with a wave of his hand and he began to laugh menacingly. He was reborn. 


	7. A Warning and Mass Confusion

Just Another Year In the Life 7/?  
  
Rated: R. HP/SS slash, also HG/RW het. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. Mentions the after-effects of rape, as well as some graphic violence in later chapters and sexual content.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR.   
  
Sequel to 'Friendship and Beyond.' Takes place the summer after Harry's graduation from Hogwarts. I suggest you read the previous story first; otherwise this one won't make much sense.  
  
Thank you for your continued feedback over recent weeks. I am sorry for the lack of regular updates, but I have been trying to catch up on my classes, not to mention real life difficulties. Hopefully things will stay uneventful now and I can get beck into writing steadily. Please continue to review, your support keeps me updating. Thanks again.  
  
A Warning and Mass Confusion  
  
Harry woke up with his heart pounding and covered in sweat with Severus holding his hand on one side and mopping his wet brow gently. If Harry was under the impression that Severus was going soft the moment he opened his mouth dispelled those thoughts.  
  
"Just what the bloody hell were you thinking you foolish boy?" Severus sneered menacingly, although he continued to hold onto Harry's hand tightly. "I have kept myself alive and well for going on forty years without your help and I would kindly remind you that I was teaching sniveling brats like you since before you were bloody well born."  
  
"Next time I will just let you die shall I? You ungrateful bastard." Harry snapped back, glaring at his lover angrily. He was just about to continue disparagingly when Albus walked into the hospital wing and heard their comments.  
  
"Now now boys. There's no cause to yell."  
  
"As you wish Albus." Severus answered calmly, giving Harry a stern glare over the old man's shoulder, promising that they'd continue their discussion in private later. Harry nodded slightly before turning his attention back to the headmaster.  
  
"While you're both here I have to tell you what I saw." Harry told them reluctantly, still shaking slightly from his vision.  
  
"Saw?"  
  
"Yes I had another vision." Harry began haltingly. "I know this seems insane but I think Tom has been reborn somehow."  
  
"How is that possible?" Albus asked quietly, slumping as he sat on Harry's other side on the narrow bed. "You didn't feel him when someone was trying to kill Severus as you've already told me."  
  
"I know what I said, and I still don't think Voldemort was behind the ritual, but he is definitely alive. I saw some kind of bloodletting ritual through his eyes,"  
  
"It could have been some kind of reanimation ritual. What can you tell us about the process?" Severus asked thoughtfully, going over all the dark magic that he knew that would make reanimating the Dark Lord possible.  
  
For the next half an hour Harry went over the details of his vision, describing the potion and the Death Eaters, as well as the unicorn. After he was through, both Severus and Dumbledore sat deep in thought until Sev suddenly jumped up from his seat hurriedly.  
  
"I have an idea." He told them before rushing from the room, leaving two surprised wizards looking after him.  
  
"This is indeed troubling news. For all our sakes I hope you are mistaken."  
  
"Me too sir. Me too."  
  
"Well let's hope Severus finds what he is looking for. For now though I suggest you rest and regain your strength." Albus told him patting his blanket covered legs gently as he stood up. "If dark times are coming we'll all need your strength in the days to come." 


	8. Research

Just Another Year In the Life 8/?  
  
Rated: R. HP/SS slash, also HG/RW het. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. Mentions the after-effects of rape, as well as some graphic violence in later chapters and sexual content.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR.   
  
Sequel to 'Friendship and Beyond.' Takes place the summer after Harry's graduation from Hogwarts. I suggest you read the previous story first; otherwise this one won't make much sense.  
  
Research  
  
Severus worked steadily through that day and half of the next going through first the school library and then his own private collection, looking for any and all reincarnation and reanimation rituals. In the first you brought back the soul of the deceased, in the second you reanimated their body.   
  
There were quite a few such rituals in the dark arts, but none that used all of the ingredients and ceremony that Harry had dictated to him. The particular bit that was puzzling Severus was the soul summoning. For Harry to have seen the vision at all the summoning spell had to have been completed before the animation took place, but for Harry to have seen through Voldemort's eyes he would need eyes to see from in the first place.   
  
A most annoying conundrum indeed, much like the old chicken and the egg scenario. In all the spells that Severus had read through the body reanimation preceded the soul restoration, but in that case Voldemort wouldn't have been aware until the very end. This was most definitely not the case.  
  
Severus worked tirelessly through out the night, only stopping to eat when Dobby cornered him in his own living room with watercress sandwiches, his favorite, and stood over him as he ate by orders of Harry Potter. Sev grumbled the whole time, cursing the 'interfering brat to hell,' but ate until the plate was empty. Since Harry was still recuperating in the hospital wing Severus did not have to worry about anyone missing his presence in bed that night, so he read straight through. He only noticed the morning light through red weary eyes when the sun pored light on the forty-second thick tome he read through that night.  
  
"Do not work yourself into an early grave, Severus. You have just gotten over an illness." Albus spoke from the doorway of his quarters, startling the preoccupied wizard rather horribly. "In four days the students will be arriving, and it would be a shame if they didn't get the full benefit of your tutelage and experience."  
  
Severus snorted disdainfully, thou roughly exasperated with the interruption.  
  
"I am sure they would sing from the rooftops if I were to fall into early decline."  
  
"Now really Severus. You may be a harsh taskmaster, but your students don't wish you dead, perhaps slightly injured…"  
  
"Albus was there a particular reason for this visit, or were you merely reminding me of the ill-favor my students feel towards me? If that was all kindly leave."  
  
"Come now Severus, my boy. You've been working nonstop all night. Surely a break is in order." Albus suggested, laying a hand on his slumped shoulder. "Breakfast should be served in a few minutes. I am sure a bit of company will do you good."  
  
"I sincerely doubt that." He sneered, his voice dripping with disdain.  
  
"Well then, a break will let you rest your eyes and mind a bit. Your concentration will be better after a short snack. I am sure a fresher perspective will help immensely. I shall even help after breakfast."  
  
Before Severus could once again decline, the headmaster proceeded to pull Severus from his chair, still surprisingly strong for an old man well past his prime.  
  
"They are serving blueberry scones this morning, simply scrumptious if I do say so myself. Don't toddle my dear boy. Off we go." 


	9. Getting Ready

Just Another Year In the Life 9/?  
  
Rated: R. HP/SS slash, also HG/RW het. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. Mentions the after-effects of rape, as well as some graphic violence in later chapters and sexual content.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR.   
  
Sequel to 'Friendship and Beyond.' Takes place the summer after Harry's graduation from Hogwarts. I suggest you read the previous story first; otherwise this one won't make much sense.  
  
Getting Ready  
  
The four days following Severus' all-night research session were just as frustrating for the dark-haired wizard. On top of the continued research Severus had to make last-minute preparations for his classes. Although Harry was reading a fair share of Severus' library in an attempt to help out, Harry had no idea precisely what he was looking for in way of potions, which was the area that Severus delegated him to find.   
  
While Sev was only touching up his syllabus and getting his notes for the first week of classes in order, hence having more time to read at his leisure, Harry was a wreck of nerves. Having never taught a proper class before, as well as finishing his correspondence classes before the welcoming feast, he worked straight through until the students began arriving in their carriages.  
  
"The little dunderheads will be so in awe of Famous Harry Potter that it won't matter what you teach them. Do hurry up, the brats will be entering the school grounds shortly."  
  
"I'm just reading over my notes for class tomorrow." Harry murmured distractedly, not looking up from his quill and messy scrawl. "I want every thing to go well."  
  
"Albus will be most displeased if we are late for the feast, Potter." Severus growled, snatching the scroll right out of Harry's hands. "Now hurry up and put yourself together. You have an example to set now. Wouldn't want to enter the Great Hall looking like am ink-smudged ragamuffin."  
  
"Prat." Harry responded, glaring at his lover over his spectacles as he quickly put his robes to rights with a flick of his wand. Before Severus could respond bitingly, Harry left their chambers, straightening his hair nervously as he did so.  
  
"Slow down whelp." Severus hissed softly as Harry walked up the dungeon stairwell. "You're still not fully recovered from the blasted shielding spell."  
  
"I feel fine, Sev. Stop worrying."  
  
Severus did not answer right away, merely wrapped a protective arm around Harry's waist, giving him a bit of extra support in case he should need it. Although Harry continued to insist to all and sundry that the casting had little to no effect on his well-being, he leaned heavily on Severus chest as they walked.   
  
While overly recovered, Harry's magic was still not up to optimum levels after the events of that summer, so any taxing activity still managed to take its toll on the young wizard. They walked peacefully through the soon to be boisterous hallways until the stood outside the side door to the Great Hall.  
  
"Do remember to take smaller steps, we wouldn't want a repeat of earlier this week." Severus murmured in Harry's ear.  
  
"Oh bugger off." Harry grumbled good-naturedly, reluctantly stepping away from Severus' comforting embrace. "You're never going to let me live that down are you?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Earlier that week, the day after Harry got out of hospital, he was in a rush to meet up with Severus at breakfast. Although he was fit to be out of bed, Madame Pomfrey ordered him to take it easy and warned him to look out for the occasional bouts of dizziness. As he walked quickly into the Great Hall he lost his footing as the room swam around him and he blacked out two steps into the room. When he regained consciousness it was all he could do not to throttle Severus for laughing uproariously at his troubles, even if he was holding Harry in his arms rather tenderly while he laughed. From there on in, all the faculty members reminded him of the incident and worried over him constantly. It got so bad that Harry was nearly ready to start throwing things.  
  
Harry took a deep centering breath and straightened his shoulders, trying to look like a professional as her opened the doors to the Great Hall. Severus entered a step behind him and lead them subconsciously with a gentle hand on Harry's lower back, up to the Professor's table. The students were just entering as well and the whispering and endless finger pointing began. Harry sighed as he over heard the awed whispers from the student body as he took his seat next to Severus.  
  
"This is going to be a long bloody night." 


	10. First Day Of Classes

Just Another Year In the Life 10/?  
  
Rated: R. HP/SS slash, also HG/RW het. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. Mentions the after-effects of rape, as well as some graphic violence in later chapters and sexual content.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR.   
  
Sequel to 'Friendship and Beyond.' Takes place the summer after Harry's graduation from Hogwarts. I suggest you read the previous story first; otherwise this one won't make much sense.  
  
First Day of Classes  
  
The Welcoming Feast lasted for two hours in which the new first years were sorted and Harry was introduced as the new DADA teacher, although he was called Mister Potter, rather than Professor. The students, especially the seventh years who knew Harry when he was a student the year before were particularly tickled that they knew the DADA teacher. After the feast was over a few of the more self-possessed students came up to the Head Table to speak to Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry, this is a surprise. I can't believe that they got you to teach us." Colin commented excitedly.   
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me you would be here, Harry James Potter." Ginny told him angrily although managing to still blush slightly when he looked at her questioningly.   
  
"You are planning on staying for more then a year aren't you?" Another Seventh Year Gryffindor asked hopefully, practically hugging him.  
  
"Well hopefully I can break the curse on the position." Harry answered a little uncomfortable with the familiarity that the students were showing him in the middle of the Great Hall, completely ignoring Ginny's comment. He glanced at Severus and gave him a pleading look, causing Sev to smirk at his plight.  
  
"Mister Potter and I have a few things to discuss, if you dunderheads are quite through?" He asked disdainfully, watching with barely concealed amusement as the Gryffindor contingent scattered quickly.  
  
"You're going to have to do something about that." McGonagall commented from her seat at the staff table.  
  
"I know." Harry answered softly. "Hopefully the novelty will wear off by tomorrow."  
  
Severus just snorted as he led Harry out of the hall and down to their quarters. As soon as the door closed behind them Harry let out a sigh of relief and relaxed in Severus' waiting arms. After a few quiet moments just standing against the closed door with Severus, Harry reluctantly moved away.  
  
"Ready for bed?" He asked tiredly.  
  
"Of course."  
  
They settled down contentedly in bed, holding each other close as they fell asleep soon thereafter.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry walked in to his first class the next morning feeling well rested and prepared. His first class of the day just so happened to be a double lesson with the Seventh Year Gryffindors and Slytherins. He had dressed meticulously for his first day and was wearing a similar jacket to Severus, but instead of black it was dark green and leather. Underneath that was a set of well-worn battle robes, along with his customary dagger strapped to his leg. Although not dressed in traditional robes and armed to the teeth, Harry still managed to look both professional and dangerous. Hopefully his appearance alone would be enough to catch everyone's attention.  
  
The class shuffled in without the drama of inter-house relations, which Harry was accustomed to from his own classes with the Slytherins. There were many people who called out relaxed greetings to Harry by name as well as a few slaps on the back as they passed. Instantly Harry stiffened slightly and deliberately moved behind his desk, waiting for the students to take their seats. Harry took roll call quickly, knowing most of the class by name if not personally.  
  
"Being Seventh Years I would expect you to have a modicum of basic defense skills. Knowing a few of your recent DADA professors I will not be assuming anything about your proficiency level, so we will review all the spells, hexes and charms you should have learned since first year." Harry began casually, only to be interrupted by the classes grumbling.  
  
"Come on Harry, we've already learned those. Why waste the time going over things we already know?" Ginny called out, mumbling under her breath softly. "Especially now that He-who-must-not-be-named is gone."  
  
Harry kept his tempter with difficulty, looking around the room as the students all agreed with Ginny, even the Slytherins.  
  
"You all agree with her?" Harry asked calmly, watching as they answered affirmatively. "Very well get up and move to the center of the room."  
  
When the students merely looked at him in confusion without doing as he said he got frustrated.  
  
"Now!" He snapped out furiously. They hastily followed his orders and with a wave of his wand he cleared the desks and tables as well as any other furniture cluttering the classroom, so that the floor was empty.   
  
"There's no need to yell, Harry." Ginny scolded shakily, only to back up as Harry advanced on the gathered students looking irate.  
  
"Silence!"   
  
His voice echoed off of the walls in the now empty classroom, and the door slammed shut dramatically with a bit of wandless magic.  
  
"Since you all think you know better than your teacher and are well versed in the basics of armed defense you will show me what you know." Harry growled menacingly. "Since I am obviously not capable of teaching my class as I see fit, I want you all to demonstrate your superior… skill."  
  
"What do you mean?" Colin squeaked out fearfully.  
  
"Quite simply I want you to disarm me. If you are able to do so we will move on from there and learn more advanced defense techniques."  
  
"Who goes first?" Jason Zambini asked arrogantly.  
  
"You misunderstand me. I want you all to attack at once using whatever spells you are proficient in, with the exception of the Unforgivables."  
  
"Let me get this straight, if one of us disarms you we win?"  
  
"Correct, Mister Zambini."  
  
As the students were whispering excitedly Harry waved his wand and spoke an incantation softly.  
  
"Magnus Stupefy!"  
  
The spell knocked seven of the gathered students out immediately as the others jumped away.  
  
"That's not fair!" Dennis called out angrily, as his brother was one of the first stupefied.  
  
"Will your opponents tell you before they will attack?" Harry asked calmly as the Seventh Years took out their wands determinedly.  
  
From there the spells flew fast and furious, with the students throwing anything they could their professor's way, most of which was merely absorbed by his shielding charm.  
  
"Incendio!" Zambini threw a fireball at Harry who barely managed to dodge with his still sore body.  
  
Without giving the remaining students time to attack again Harry took each of them out methodically one by one. When it was only Ginny and Jason left he dropped the casual demeanor and looked at them menacingly.  
  
"You both know the spells but not how to use them practically. For example." Harry threw a stunner at Ginny and as she blocked that he hit her with a particularly harsh disarming spell. As she fell he hit Jason with a Confundus charm and then disarmed him easily. He stalked over to both of them as they struggled to get to their feet. "You will address me as Mister Potter in this classroom and show me the proper respect as your teacher, are we clear Miss Weasley?"  
  
"Crystal, Mister Potter." She answered coldly, as he tossed her wand back to her before turning to Mister Zambini's struggling form.  
  
"As for you Mister Zambini, Finite Incantatem, you are well-versed in various spells and curses, but are unfamiliar in their many uses in a duel. You have great potential if you are willing to learn."  
  
"Finite Incantatem!" Harry called out loudly waving his wand intricately over the room full of fallen students. He watched in satisfaction as they got to their feet quietly and he transfigured their desks back in place. "Take your seat please, and we will begin." 


	11. Ministry Protocol

Just Another Year In the Life 11/?  
  
Rated: R. HP/SS slash, also HG/RW het. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. Mentions the after-effects of rape, as well as some graphic violence in later chapters and sexual content.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR.   
  
Sequel to 'Friendship and Beyond.' Takes place the summer after Harry's graduation from Hogwarts. I suggest you read the previous story first; otherwise this one won't make much sense.  
  
Ministry Protocol  
  
After that first tumultuous day of classes, Harry settled into teaching and his class for the most part began to recognize his authority. While Ginny was still angry with him, causing Mrs. Weasley to send him a howler later that week for 'dressing down her baby', for the most part Hogwarts had returned to its usual monotony of learning. This all changed two weeks into the year when without warning during breakfast in the Great Hall Harry got a letter from an unknown owl. Having become increasingly paranoid, thanks to his lover's nature, Harry did not open the parchment immediately, instead checking it for curses and other troublesome enchantments. Once he determined that the mail was safe he opened it, reading its contents silently, his hand closing around the table edge tightly the further he read.  
  
"Bloody incompetent, bureaucratic, cowardly bastard!" Harry hissed, crumpling the letter in his fist before setting it on fire in his fury. This caused all the teachers and many of the students to look his way, some in concern and still others in fear.  
  
"Potter?" Snape asked softly watching as the remains of the envelope fell onto the tabletop. "I assume there is a reasonable explanation for your colorful, and highly notable temper tantrum."  
  
"Oh there's a reason alright." Harry snarled, looking quite menacing as he made as if to stand up, only to be held in place by Severus' implacable grip on his thigh under the table.  
  
"I suggest you calm yourself, brat. You are a teacher at this school now, as such you should be setting a proper example to the students."  
  
Harry calmed down slightly as he looked around the Hall and his students who were watching his every action with single-minded intensity.   
  
"Good. Now please explain what would get you in such a tizzy, if you would?"  
  
"Fudge." Harry answered succinctly, as if that explained it all, although perhaps it did.  
  
"What has the Minister done to incur your wrath this time?" McGonagall asked semi-amusedly. She was one of the few who were familiar with the blatant animosity between Cornelius and Harry. Ever since Fudge tried to have Severus sacked for supposedly having an affair with a student, their relationship had been coldly civil at the best of times.   
  
"He's detained Ron and Hermione, and sent me a letter 'requesting' my presence for a hearing into my actions in June. I have been all but accused of attacking the populace. Something Fudge has obviously decided to keep from the Wizarding World at large. There will be Aurors awaiting me across the lake to take me to the Ministry."  
  
"That's preposterous!" Minerva exclaimed loudly, causing a few students to stare.   
  
"I will have a word with Cornelius and get this all settled post haste." Dumbledore told me assuredly, moving to get up from his seat, looking as furious as I had ever seen him.  
  
"I thank you for the help, but I am more concerned with Hermione right now." He told the others my face creased in concern as Harry realized the position this stress could put on her and the baby. "It is far past time that someone reminded Fudge of his true place in the Wizarding World. I have been nice up until now. No longer."  
  
Harry pushed his high-backed chair back noisily, uncaring as it scraped against the floor. He stood up with a resolved expression on his face and threw his cloak over his shoulder as he proceeded to stalk out of the room using the middle aisle, ignoring all the chatter surrounding his departure. Harry didn't notice his companion until he happened to notice a black sleeve rubbing against his hand as he walked. Harry turned his head slightly pausing in the middle of the Great hall to look at Severus impassively.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I do believe that is self-explanatory, even to someone of your limited intellect."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow arrogantly, ignoring the insult with much practice.  
  
"I want to see you tear Fudge a new ass hole."  
  
Amid snickers and shocked whispers, Harry's mouth stretched into a smirk. He looked positively Slytherin in that moment as he bowed to his lover.  
  
"After you, Sev." 


	12. Taking a Stand

Just Another Year In the Life 12/?  
  
Rated: R. HP/SS slash, also HG/RW het. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. Mentions the after-effects of rape, as well as some graphic violence in later chapters and sexual content.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR.   
  
Sequel to 'Friendship and Beyond.' Takes place the summer after Harry's graduation from Hogwarts. I suggest you read the previous story first; otherwise this one won't make much sense.  
  
I may have gone a bit over board in Harry's rant, but I just couldn't resist.  
  
Taking a Stand  
  
As soon as Harry exited Hogwarts with Severus by his side two Ministry Aurors forcibly grabbed him. He recognized neither.  
  
"I am quite capable of walking unassisted gentlemen. Kindly unhand me." He told them in a soft tone of voice, yet firm in his resolve.  
  
"We have our orders, Mister Potter." The older man told him gruffly. "Come along please."  
  
"Ah, I see." Harry remained immobile, looking thoughtful. "You are aware of course that if I wish to get away, neither of you gentlemen would be able to stop me."  
  
"Listen here, you arrogant-" The young Auror heatedly began only to be cut off with a quelling glare from his superior.  
  
"Of course/" The gray-haired Auror answered quietly. "However I would hope you would have respect for the Ministry, if not the leadership, and act accordingly."  
  
"Shall we go then?" Harry asked casually nodding in Severus' direction as well.  
  
"Is he accompanying you?"  
  
"He is."  
  
"Very well sir. Whenever you are ready."  
  
They apparated directly into the Ministry building and were lead silently onward. They turned down quite a few corridors before they entered a large chamber where the Minister awaited them with an Auror escort of his own. Before Fudge could do more then puff up arrogantly, trying to look officious, Harry strode forward and glared into his smug, overbearing face.  
  
"Where are Ron and Hermione being held?" Harry asked coldly.  
  
"They are being questioned separately as to their role into these troubling allegations." Fudge told him casually. "I am sure you three will be sharing a cell soon enough."  
  
"I would like to verify they are being treated well." Harry answered trying to keep his infamous temper reigned in.  
  
"What you would like is irrelevant at the moment, Mister Potter." Fudge sneered at the same time as Alastor Moody stepped from the shadows.  
  
"Is that right?" Harry asked softly, twirling his wand between his fingers expertly.  
  
"Let's stop this grandstanding and speak to the matter at hand." Moody interrupted gruffly. "Your friends are being treated as well as you can expect, boy. Settle down and answer our questions truthfully. If you are innocent you'll be free to go."  
  
"I never thought you as the type to turn a blind eye to corruption, Moody, but I digress; Let us get down to business." Harry agreed, before waving his wand negligently and wordlessly binding the Aurors in the room, including the indignant Mad-Eye Moody. "Accio wands."  
  
Soon every wand in the room was laying at Harry's feet. He calmly passed Severus' back to him, ignoring the surprised expression that crossed his lover's face.  
  
"I demand you release us at once!" Fudge screamed, his face turning a beguiling shade of purple in his anger. "Just who do you think you are, boy?"  
  
"You are in no position to demand anything Fudge. Your gall and incompetence knows no bounds, and now you have good men following your ludicrous orders just so you can save your job. As to who I am, I think you forget what I am, due to all the hype of who I am. I am the man who single-handedly defeated Voldemort Seventeen years ago while just a baby, accomplishing what all of you fools couldn't. I am the one who killed a basilisk at the age of twelve. I am the one who, along with Sever, Ron and Hermione, found the means to rid the world of the most powerful dark wizard the world has ever known. I am the one with the power to implement said plan, while you did nothing. Where were you during the Battle of Hogwarts, Fudge? Hiding under your desk while your men and women died heroically. What have you done to capture the remaining Death Eaters over the last four months? Nothing whatsoever. Now you try to judge me and control me and mine. You have no dominion over my actions, or that of my friends. I will assure you that the spell I used was ancient magic, but not inherently dark. Be that as it may, if you arrest me without cause or cause my friends further anguish, I will remind you just why you fear me. Voldemort's demise will look like child's play by the time I am done with you. Since I am feeling particularly generous this morning I will give you until tomorrow noon to resign from office. If this is not done to my satisfaction, not only will I force a competency hearing, but also I will utterly humiliate you and run for Minister myself. I do not think you would like the public knowing that you were aware of Voldemort's return two years ago, let alone that you ordered the interrogation of a pregnant woman. How about appointing a psychotic, abusive bitch as Headmistress when you yourself removed Dumbledore? I still have the scars to prove it too. Shall I go on, Cornelius?"  
  
"That won't be necessary."  
  
"Good. I wasn't particularly looking forward to running for public office anyway. At least not for a few years." 


	13. And So It Begins Again

Just Another Year In the Life 13/?  
  
Rated: R. HP/SS slash, also HG/RW het. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. Mentions the after-effects of rape, as well as some graphic violence in later chapters and sexual content.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR.   
  
Sequel to 'Friendship and Beyond.' Takes place the summer after Harry's graduation from Hogwarts. I suggest you read the previous story first; otherwise this one won't make much sense.  
  
And So It Begins Again  
  
Harry released the bound men with a careless flick of his wand, ignoring the glares sent his way by Alastor Moody, turning around to the closest Auror.  
  
"Take me to Ron and Hermione immediately." Harry ordered imperiously. The man just so happened to be the gray haired auror who spoke to him outside Hogwarts. With a side-glance at the Minister for permission the Auror led Harry and Severus out of the room at a quick pace. Once they were gone Fudge slumped in the closest chair breathing out a sigh of relief.   
  
"That was quite a scene, Potter." Severus acknowledged, smirking as he remembered Fudge's discomfort clearly. "I actually thought you were going to curse the Minister."  
  
"I would have." Harry told him matter-of-factly. "He pissed me off."  
  
Harry ignored the derisive snort as he walked purposefully down the hallway ignoring all the whispers as he passed Ministry Officials.  
  
"I noticed."  
  
"They are in this wing Mister Potter." The Auror escort told him gesturing for him to precede them into the first room.   
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron and Severus were making their way through the main floor of the Ministry on their way to the exit when suddenly Aurors swarmed the hallway, running towards them. All four of them had their wands out ready for anything, and were therefore surprised when the men and women rushed by them without looking in their direction. Ron happened to see Tonks rush passed and grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"What's going on Tonks?"  
  
"There's been an attack in Hogsmeade. We think it's the Death Eaters who got away during the Battle of Hogwarts. We've been on the look out for the Lestranges and Malanovs, as well as the elder Nott. There were perhaps fifteen who escaped punishment. I've got to go guys. Take care."  
  
The four of them stood in pensive silence as people rushed noisily around them.  
  
"Let's go guys. We'll go back to Hogwarts and see what we can see from the hill." Hermione suggested calmly, as they left the safety of the Ministry. Once outside of the wards they all apparated to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They looked towards the town and noticed several dark marks lighting the sky, but although many Aurors were apparating in, no robed figures were still there. "Should we go help with cleanup?"  
  
"Lets go. I am sure they'll need all the extra hands they can get." Ron commented already walking quickly down the road to the village.  
  
They entered five minutes later, and it was as if they entered a whole different world. There was so much destruction and everything was quiet. Ron and Hermione headed for the first shop to check for survivors as Severus and Harry did the same across the street. What they found was discouraging to say the least. Harry came upon Madame Maulkin face down in the entranceway of her shop, backlit by fire that was quickly eating the wood higher and higher.  
  
Harry looked up at the Dark Mark over her shop back to her dead body and tears came to his eyes, before he rubbed them angrily.  
  
"When is this violence ever going to end, damn it?" He asked as Hogsmeade burned all around him. 


	14. Home At Hogwarts

Just Another Year In the Life 14/?  
  
Rated: R. HP/SS slash, also HG/RW het. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. Mentions the after-effects of rape, as well as some graphic violence in later chapters and sexual content.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR.   
  
Sequel to 'Friendship and Beyond.' Takes place the summer after Harry's graduation from Hogwarts. I suggest you read the previous story first; otherwise this one won't make much sense.  
  
Home At Hogwarts  
  
Harry quickly got his despair under control as he saw Rosmerta crawling through the rubble of the Three Broomsticks. Sev reached her before him and gently lifted her up into his arms. Harry caste a general healing charm after conducting an analysis of her condition. Nothing seemed beyond repair. Taking stock of Hogsmeade in a glance he noticed that the only building still standing and mostly unharmed was Gringott's.   
  
"Take her to Gringott's. I will find any other survivors and we'll gather there." Harry told Severus, not waiting for a reply before he ran off towards the nearest shop.  
  
Harry walked into Honeydukes ducking as a wooden pillar fell a few feet from where he stood. As he walked through the remnants of the candy shoppe he found five unconscious witches and Professor Vector. Harry levitated them behind him and continued on his way. Harry continued on in this way until he had checked all of Hogsmeade, and still no Aurors appeared. By the time he walked into Gringott's bank he had a whole following of levitating witches and wizards behind him, as well as seven others with minor injuries walking at his side.  
  
"Sev?" Harry called out, looking in the sea of goblins for his lover. "Where are you?"  
  
"Over here, brat." Sev called distractedly over his shoulder, concentrating on tending a young witch beneath him.  
  
"There's an apparation barrier that was just put up. We need to get everyone to Hogwarts immediately."  
  
"And how do you propose we do that?" Severus asked sharply. "We can not apparate and the floo system is down as well. We're trapped here."  
  
"We use port keys."  
  
"Those take months to make accurately. If they are the slightest bit inaccurate you could get stuck in a wall or something equally terrible."  
  
"I know an easier way, I just need the proper supplies." Harry mumbles before he began transfiguring pebbles, parchments, quills and anything else he could find into various potions ingredients.   
  
"What is the meaning of this?" An old goblin asked furiously, glaring at all of the wizards lying on the floor. "If you do not wish to make a withdrawal then get out immediately."  
  
"Listen you horizontally challenged ignoramus, in case you are unaware the Alley and Hogsmeade has been attacked. They may return at anytime and we are unable to apparate." Severus growled.  
  
"The troubles of humans do not concern us." The goblin informed him disdainfully. "Now get your kind and leave us."  
  
Harry had been ignoring the argument for the most part, concentrating on making the ink used for his Griffin tattoo. It was only when the bank shook that he looked up from the cauldron.  
  
"Look you stubborn prats, that was I assume more Death Eaters come to finish the job. We do not have time for this foolishness. Mister…"  
  
"Gandfoot."  
  
"Mister Gandfoot, do you honestly believe that they will bypass your bank a second time?"  
  
"We have been here for thousands of years, and we will continue to operate after these… infidels are dust!" The goblin growled menacingly.  
  
"Of course you will, but for the moment you must leave with us, to ensure your survival." Harry told him agreeably. "The bank has it's own protections, the money will remain secure. You however will not. Now if you'll all simply shut up, I can finish what I was doing and get us all out of here post haste."  
  
"Honestly, Mister.." The goblin stopped suddenly not knowing whom he was addressing.  
  
"Potter, Harry Potter." Harry interjected calmly, noticing the Goblins didn't looked awed at his very name.  
  
"Mister Potter, I doubt that your kind will welcome us at Hogwarts with open arms."  
  
"I don't give a damn whether anyone likes it or not." Harry growled. "You will be slaughtered if you stay."  
  
Harry began stirring the ingredients again and mumbling under his breath, and therefore did not notice the shocked expression on Gandfoot's face.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Gather your subordinates together so that when Potter finishes we can immediately leave."  
  
Many tension filled minutes followed before the ink was finished. Harry quickly stripped off his outer robe and shirt, leaving him bare-chested from the waist up. He quickly dumped the ink on a nearby parchment and transfigured it on to his left shoulder. As he was convulsing on the floor, Death Eaters breached the outer hallway.  
  
Gandfoot spoke sharply in Gobleygook to a few other goblins who then erected a powerful shield around the entrance of the bank. They watched anxiously as Harry's shoulder burned magnificently. The color imbedding itself in his skin with sparks of magic crackling over the tattoo. The Death Eaters fired hexes rapidly in an attempt to break down the shield, but the Goblin magic held strong.   
  
Harry moved slightly from his position on the floor, lifting himself to his knees with hands that shook. His back now carried two tattoos, the Griffin and now a large black dog with a wagging tail.  
  
"Everyone grab a hold of someone else and make sure that all are connected. Now touch my tattoo on the left." Harry ordered through clenched teeth as he concentrated on Hogwarts infirmary with all his might. Harry wasn't even sure if port keying into Hogwarts was possibly. It wasn't supposed to be due to the wards, but they had no other choice. Just as the dark wizards broke through the shield and began firing curses at them, everyone disappeared with a loud pop, only to appear a few seconds later inside the Infirmary.   
  
"Oh my goodness." Madame Pomfrey exclaimed in surprise when over a hundred people suddenly materialized in the wing. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Do we look alright, woman?" Severus snapped at her, making his way to Harry who lay unconscious a few feet away, bleeding from the nose. 


	15. The Impossible

Just Another Year In the Life 15/?  
  
Rated: R. HP/SS slash, also HG/RW het. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. Mentions the after-effects of rape, as well as some graphic violence in later chapters and sexual content.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR.   
  
Sequel to 'Friendship and Beyond.' Takes place the summer after Harry's graduation from Hogwarts. I suggest you read the previous story first; otherwise this one won't make much sense.  
  
The Impossible   
  
Harry awoke in the Hospital Wing to absolute chaos. Mediwitches and wizards were running around, while Pompfrey directed them. On top of that, there were Minerva and Flitwick working some kind of magic in the corner as well. Harry could feel the magic ripple throughout the room as they cast, making him feel a bit woozy. It was only after Harry looked away in an effort to ignore the feeling, that he noticed the goblins in the far corner. They had various injuries but none of the healers made a move to treat them.   
  
Harry got up slowly, grabbing on to his bed for support when the room swam in front of him. He had only taken a few unstable steps when Madame Pompfrey arrived, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Just what do you think you are doing out of bed, Harry?"  
  
"I'm fine, but I wanted to check on the Goblins."  
  
"Hmmph. They are fine, stubborn but fine."  
  
"How so? They are huddled in the corner and not being treated for their injuries." Harry asked abruptly.  
  
"Mister Potter. You do not understand goblins. They have their own healers on the way. It would be an insult for wizards to treat them."  
  
"That's a bunch of rubbish." Harry sneered, shaking Poppy's supporting hand off his shoulder, before he walked toward the Goblins purposely, although a bit slowly.  
  
"Just what the hell is going on here?" Harry called out imperiously. "Gandfoot, I'm waiting."  
  
"They don't like our kind." Gandfoot spoke simply. "I wouldn't trust them to out welfare. Our own healers are on the way."  
  
"Bloody stubborn arses." Harry mumbled under his breath. "Some of your injuries are straightforward. I am sure that I can heal them. You would trust me wouldn't you?"  
  
Gandfoot inclined his head regally, as Harry stepped closer.  
  
"What do you think you are doing, Mister Potter?" Poppy glared. "You should be in bed after the amount of magic you expended knocking down the wards."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You didn't know then?" She asked with a smile. "In your attempt to portkey in you successfully accomplished what hasn't been done since the founders opened this school. You dismantled the wards single-handedly. Now if you think you are then able to heal a few dozen goblins be my guest. But you really should be in bed for about a month."  
  
"Very well." Harry answered in shock, looking at Poppy like she had three heads. Before she could say any more, Harry walked towards Gandfoot and sat down opposite him. "Now where are you injured?" 


	16. The Wards

Just Another Year In the Life 16/?  
  
Rated: R. HP/SS slash, also HG/RW het. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. Mentions the after-effects of rape, as well as some graphic violence in later chapters and sexual content.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR.   
  
Sequel to 'Friendship and Beyond.' Takes place the summer after Harry's graduation from Hogwarts. I suggest you read the previous story first; otherwise this one won't make much sense.  
  
The Wards  
  
It wasn't long after Harry began to heal the goblins, when their own healers popped into the hospital wing, thankfully. Harry was rapidly loosing his concentration and was beset by dizzying spells, although he did not admit it to Poppy who was hovering around him every time she got a spare moment from tending the wounded.   
  
"Who is he?" The first goblin healer to arrive asked sharply, seeing Harry heal a long gash on a young goblin's head. "And what is he doing to my patients?"  
  
"I'm attempting to heal the lesser injuries among them. Now I suggest you get to work, because I've just about used up my magic, let alone my talents."  
  
"Such arrogance. Who do you think you are boy, to speak to a renown healer this way?"   
  
Harry was still sitting with his back to the Healer, so that his scar wasn't visible, nor was the slight shaking of his hands as he fixed the last head wound. He stood up abruptly, only to stumble a bit, until Gandfoot grabbed his hip to brace him. Harry slowly turned around and glared at the healer. After single-handedly knocking down the wards, he had just spent the last twenty minutes healing the minor injuries that he was capable of, and now this doctor was grandstanding when there were goblins to help. Needless to say Harry was far from pleased.  
  
"I will be happy to introduce myself after you finish helping your brethren, and only then will I engage in this glorified pissing contest. So I suggest you GET TO WORK!" Harry ordered authoritatively.   
  
He smirked as the goblin scurried to the nearest injured party and began looking him over. Harry winked at Gandfoot, before moving back to bed gingerly. Just as he lay down to rest, Dumbledore along with McGonagall reentered the Hospital Wing and headed straight for Harry's bed.  
  
"Leave Mister Potter alone." Poppy ordered intercepting the two professors. "He just got back into bed, and he's exhausted."  
  
"I wish this could wait Poppy." Dumbledore told the irate med witch, before stepping around her and up to Harry's bedside. "Mister Potter, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine. What do you need?" He asked shortly, for once too exhausted to bother with the niceties.   
  
"It seems that you have knocked down the wards."  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
"Good, but are you aware that we cannot get them raised again. All four heads of house have tried, separately and in tangent with each other, and I am afraid it did not work."  
  
"What's this got to do with me?"  
  
"Since you destroyed them, I do believe that your magical signature was inundated throughout the ward boundaries. As such I believe that including the four house heads, that you need to be present as a focal point of sorts for the warding to work. Now I wouldn't tell you this right now, as you are obviously exhausted, but we are under a time constraint. If any unsavory characters were to find out about the state of our defenses, well I wouldn't need to tell you the possibilities, but they are grave indeed."  
  
"Everything is grave nowadays." Harry grumbled under his breath. "Alright then, give me five minutes, I'll meet you in front of the Great Hall." 


	17. Determination

Just Another Year In the Life 17/?  
  
Rated: R. HP/SS slash, also HG/RW het. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. Mentions the after-effects of rape, as well as some graphic violence in later chapters and sexual content.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR.   
  
Sequel to 'Friendship and Beyond.' Takes place the summer after Harry's graduation from Hogwarts. I suggest you read the previous story first; otherwise this one won't make much sense.  
  
Determination  
  
Harry walked the hallways slowly, making sure to keep the exhaustion and pain from showing on his face. A few students who had passes to be out of class were watching him curiously as he passed them. The drama of the early morning seemed much removed from Harry, so he was confused for a moment by their continued regard.   
  
"On your way then." He ordered them quietly and watched in satisfaction as they scurried away without a word. Fortunately Professors Sprout, Hagrid and Sinistra were covering the classes as much as they were able, while the Heads of House gathered in the Great Hall trying to reset the wards without alerting the students.   
  
Quite frankly Harry wasn't even sure if he had the strength left to fix his glasses let alone the wards of the school. Unfortunately he did not have much of a choice since without the wards to protect it, Hogwarts was vulnerable. With the students present that was unacceptable.  
  
He arrived at the Great Hall to find the four House Heads speaking rather animatedly with Professor Dumbledore. The talking stopped once they noticed him however, and Severus walked to his side.  
  
"Another fine mess you've got us into, Potter." Sev sneered as he led him to the center of the room, where the warding ceremony was set up. "Let's just hope your luck holds true to form."  
  
"Bite me." Harry murmured softly while 'glaring' at Severus angrily.  
  
"Later." He agreed huskily, just before they got in hearing distance of their colleagues. No one commented on Harry's flushed appearance.  
  
"Just stand in the center of the square, Harry." Dumbledore told him as the other four stood around him. "Once they begin tying the wards to themselves you will just need to reinforce their efforts with your own magic. You should see a slight blue tint to the room once you have completed re-erecting the wards."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"Good. I will be in the entrance way on the lookout in case our… situation becomes public knowledge."  
  
As he was leaving the room, Minerva began the incantation creating a web-like structure of pure magic colored milky white. The other three followed her example, until the web extended throughout the whole hall and beyond. The magic crackled through the air, almost like static, as Harry concentrating on his inner magic. He sat down cross-legged to keep from falling over. Somehow Harry didn't think that would inspire confidence in his colleagues.  
  
Harry pointed his wand at the closest point of the interwoven magic in front of him and repeated the incantation, and felt an immediate pull from his magic. It may have only been a few minutes but felt like an hour, when they were interrupted by an alarm sounding, while there was still no blue tint to the wards. All of the professors stiffened in alarm, hearing Dumbledore's harried voice from above.  
  
"There is a small army of Death Eaters coming over the next hill. Work faster please. I will keep them busy as long as possible."  
  
"Bloody hell." Harry swore aggressively. "Where is the blue tint, damn it?"  
  
"Concentrate Harry." Minerva told him softly.  
  
"What do you think I am doing?" Harry snarled angrily, forcing even more of his magic into the wards ignoring the dizziness this caused him. 


	18. Scar Tissue

Just Another Year In the Life 18/?  
  
Rated: R. HP/SS slash, also HG/RW het. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. Mentions the after-effects of rape, as well as some graphic violence in later chapters and sexual content.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR.  
  
Sequel to 'Friendship and Beyond.' Takes place the summer after Harry's graduation from Hogwarts. I suggest you read the previous story first; otherwise this one won't make much sense.  
  
Scar Tissue  
  
A few minutes spent concentrating in silence produced magnified results, now the web covered the whole front of the castle, although it was still milky white in color. Just as the warding turned a slightly blue color, both Harry and Severus screamed in agony, bent double where they sat. Harry was clutching his scar while Severus grabbed his left forearm.  
  
"What is the matter?" Minerva asked as they dropped the incantation and the web lessened considerably. "Are you two well?"  
  
"Fine." Severus answered through clenched teeth. "But finishing he wards just became a priority."  
  
"Voldemort's here." Harry whispered as he attempted to straighten his back slowly.  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"He must have found out about the wards somehow and decided to take advantage. Now we need to concentrate and get the wards back in place before he can get by Dumbledore."  
  
So saying Harry once again concentrating on inundating the webbing with his magic. The intervening minutes until the wards held were forever to the professors in the great hall. As soon as a blue tint surrounded them the five colleagues rushed out to the grounds to help the Headmaster. They all stopped a few feet from him in shock.  
  
Albus was lying in a pool of his own blood where he was hit with a cutting charm. His body was giving off an unearthly green glow, which was slowly fading, along with his very life essence. On the other side of the now visible wards stood the Lestranges, Rudulphus, and a few other random death eaters. Without stopping to think about it Harry rushed to Dumbledore's side, but it was too late to do anything for the older man as he had already breathed his last breath.  
  
"No!" Harry screamed despairingly, tear falling down his cheeks as the others watched in shock. "Damn it, Albus. Don't do this to me."  
  
"What's the matter boy, not happy to see me again?" Belatrix asked in a shrill voice, smirking at the boy kneeling at Dumbledore's body.  
  
"Aveda Kedavra!" Harry screamed furiously at Belatrix who happened to get her wand out in time to cast the Cruciatus Curse.  
  
Instead of completely overpowering her, Harry was shocked when instead the two curses met and connected, causing them to lift into the ground and a shield to erect around them.  
  
"What the hell?" Harry asked in shock glancing from Bella's wand to his own.  
  
"You don't recognize Priori Incantatem, Potter?"  
  
"How? Is that Voldemort's wand?"  
  
"Yes it is my wand, boy. How observant of you." Bella answered, looking him in the eyes over their connected wands. Harry almost dropped his wand in shock as he finally noticed the red tint to her eyes. Now that Harry was seeing her for the first time since she killed Sirius in fifth year, he did not know how he couldn't notice the differences in her body. Besides her red tinted eyes, her face and body were more angular then it had been.  
  
"T-Tom?" Harry asked shakily.  
  
"Did you miss me?" 


	19. Guilt and Remorse

Just Another Year In the Life 19/?  
  
Rated: R. HP/SS slash, also HG/RW het. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. Mentions the after-effects of rape, as well as some graphic violence in later chapters and sexual content.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR.  
  
Sequel to 'Friendship and Beyond.' Takes place the summer after Harry's graduation from Hogwarts. I suggest you read the previous story first; otherwise this one won't make much sense.  
  
Guilt and Remorse  
  
"What can you hope to accomplish with this… act of defiance?" Harry asked through gritted teeth as Voldemort held his wand steady.  
  
"I took out Dumbledore didn't I?" He asked with a smirk. "That alone was worth the trip."  
  
Harry kept his emotions in check and his face blank with effort and merely continued to stare at the Dark Lord's resurrected body in disgust.  
  
"True, but as I recall, it wasn't Dumbledore who killed you the first time."  
  
"Thank you for reminding me. I have a bit of unfinished business with you three, don't I?"  
  
Harry nodded his head barely in agreement, staring Tom in the eye.  
  
"We have unfinished business that's true. However if you go after my friends I will make sure your death is painful and excruciatingly slow."  
  
"My, my Harry. I am proud. Who knew you had it in you to talk so casually about torture and murder?"  
  
"Only in regards to you." Harry sneered, sweat poring off his forehead and burning his eyes.  
  
"Well then, I am honored." Voldemort smirked in amusement. "I shall see you soon, boy. Dream of me."  
  
With those parting wards, Voldemort lowered his wand so that the magic blew outward, knocking them both backwards. Harry landed dazedly on his back, behind the wards, but Voldemort managed to aparate mid flight. His death eaters followed immediately, leaving the field silent as all looked on in shock at Albus Dumbledore's still body, many with tears in their eyes.  
  
A tear fell from Harry's eye as he looked over to Albus' body, only to gasp in shock as Fawkes suddenly appeared from thin air. The bird's tears fell on Albus' face but had no effect on the already dead wizard. Fawkes screeched loudly to the sky in despair, only to disappear in a burst of flame. Just as Severus pulled me to my feet, Fawkes landed on my shoulder and began to sing. It was a sad song, but in the end gave us a hopeful feeling in our chests.  
  
Minerva levitated his body silently and the procession of professors followed her through the doors to Hogwarts. The students were still in classed proctored by the spare professors so the halls were thankfully empty as they walked to the hospital wing. The racket silenced immediately upon noticing Albus being floated through the door. Poppy gasped in shock and rushed over to him, looking him over and pouring potions down his throat.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey." Ron spoke hesitatingly, looking ashen. The med witch ignored him.  
  
"Poppy!" Minerva yelled brokenly, grasping the woman's heaving shoulders. "It's too late. There is nothing to be done."  
  
"No!" Poppy snarled. "He's not gone. He just cannot be. He's Albus bloody Dumbledore!"  
  
"I know love." Minerva spoke softly, pulling the distraught Mediwitch into her arms. "I know."  
  
Watching the two stern women embrace and cry unreservedly, the guilt I had been harboring since I saw Albus overwhelmed me and I rushed from the room without looking back. 


	20. Funeral of a Great Wizard

Just Another Year In the Life 20/?  
  
Rated: R. HP/SS slash, also HG/RW het. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. Mentions the after-effects of rape, as well as some graphic violence in later chapters and sexual content.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR.  
  
Funeral of a Great Wizard  
  
For the next two days as news got out about Voldemort's return as well as Albus Dumbledore's death the wizard world was in chaos. Every one looked to Harry to lead them, while all Harry wanted to do was sit in the Astronomy Tower and mope.  
  
He not only felt like Albus' death was his fault for knocking the wards down in the first place, but the old man died thinking that Harry hated him still. Not that Harry ever really did, but he just couldn't forgive the headmaster his action the previous year.  
  
They had managed to work together peaceably but the former closeness from his time as a student was noticeably absent. Harry knew the pain this caused him, so he could only imagine what it felt like to Albus. Harry was responsible therefore for a bit of added weight on the already heavy shoulders of the headmaster. Over the few months before the battle the headmaster had been looking worn down, but Harry in his anger didn't notice or if her did couldn't seem to care.  
  
Harry stayed up late so that when he got home Severus was already asleep writing a long letter to the Minister telling him exactly what he wanted done if Fudge was to keep his job. Harry had decided that the world was too unstable at the moment to have the Minister of Magic resign from office as well. He woke up late that morning and Severus was already out of their rooms doing god knows what. Harry was just about to get dressed for classes, when he remembered that classes were cancelled for a week in respect for the headmaster, and to allow for funeral arrangements.  
  
Minerva was promoted to Headmistress and Severus to Deputy Headmaster, while Harry became the head of Gryffindor House in Minerva's place. While Minerva contacted Aberforth, Albus' estranged older brother and set up the funeral for the next day, Harry and Severus set up voluntary defense classes for any student wanting to keep busy.  
  
The day was very busy and left little time for mourning especially with the students watching Harry's reactions so closely. The whole time Harry acted confident and competent while teaching them, for once letting the full force of his personality be seen to comfort the still-fearful students. While Harry's presence comforted the Wizarding World for at least they still had one hero, especially after the chaos of the last few days, Harry was slowly drowning in despair.  
  
Thousands of witches and wizards gathered for Dumbledore's funeral three days after his death. It was a time of grief for everyone, but also a time of celebration for Dumbledore was now on the next great adventure. They all shared stories and a few older men even told of jokes that Albus played on his teachers during his own school years. Harry stayed by Severus' side for most of it, not joining in on the merry-making as he watched the floating candles in the lake off in the distance.  
  
"If anyone would like to say a few words before we release my brother back to the earth." Aberforth spoke after they quieted in preparation for Albus' final moments. It took Harry a few seconds for him to notice they were all looking at him expectantly. Severus squeezed his shoulder supportively and walked with his lover to the front. Harry cleared his throat nervously, looking down on Albus' remains, his body and wand had already been cremated, although the magic was still present from the swirling colors in the glass vase.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore was not only the greatest wizard of his time, he was also the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts has known for some time. He perpetuated all things good, and worked tirelessly in defense of what is right. In 1945 he defeated another Dark Lord and has been protecting the Wizarding World ever since. He guided his students firmly but with love, and watched, as they became witches and wizards of substance. He was one to give second chances, and although sometimes this soft heartedness cost him, the world was a better place with Albus' form of living. He always put the greater good above his own personal feelings, and if this caused pain to others, it was only because he cared too much. Many would call him manipulative or perhaps say that he had a god-complex, and they would be right."  
  
The crowd gathered began murmuring in shock until Harry raised his hands for silence.  
  
"As the single greatest wizard I have ever known, the world often looked for him to lead them. As a leader he often sacrificed his men in order to achieve his goals. While I personally can attest to his willingness to sacrifice others for the greater good, I also know that he ordered nothing done that he wouldn't have done himself in order to save another's life. I forgive him his mistakes because as he told me a few years ago, we must do not what is easy, but what is right. Albus Dumbledore was the very embodiment of what is right and just in this world. Hopefully the next world has socks aplenty. May he rest in peace. He deserves it."  
  
In the following silence, Minerva, Aberforth, Severus, Harry, Flitwick, Poppy, and Sinistra all waved their wand to levitated Dumbledore's essence. It blew colorfully in the sky until a great wind carried his remains away. Harry watched until the last of the colors disappeared, leaving the night sky clear. He stayed until the others had headed inside with the exception of Severus who was practically wrapped around him. They watched the stars shinning brightly in silence, and just as they were about to turn in a meteor shower began. One right after another, and they were all purple.  
  
"The old coot always was insane." Severus whispered in awe.  
  
"At least he still has his sense of humor." Harry answered, before they quieted and continued to watch the display. As the sky finally cleared they walked into Hogwarts, steps lighter than before, and although neither would admit it, they both heard Albus' amused chuckle as they closed the castle door. 


	21. The Business of Living

Just Another Year In the Life 21/?  
  
Rated: R. HP/SS slash, also HG/RW het. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. Mentions the after-effects of rape, as well as some graphic violence in later chapters and sexual content.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR.  
  
Sorry for the wait between chapters hopefully inspiration will continue beating me about the head repeatedly like this time.  
  
The Business of Living  
  
Harry woke up the next morning feeling strange but it took him a long moment before he remembered the funeral and Dumbledore's death. He frowned pensively, and then remembering the purple meteor shower grinned. Severus woke to find Harry smiling through the tears that ran down his cheeks. It was if even his body didn't know whether to be devastated or amused by Albus' last hurrah. Sev watched Harry thoughtfully for a few seconds before nodding his head decisively and getting out of bed. Harry watched Severus leave the room in confusion, for the washroom was in the opposite direction, and when he leaves their bed he always greets him with a kiss. Harry wasn't left wondering for long however before Severus reentered holding a mahogany box carefully in his left hand.  
  
"I found this on my desk the morning of my first classes just before the dunderheads entered for the first time. I was nervous and felt vastly unprepared for the endeavor of teaching children to brew potions. After checking the box for hidden jinxes I opened the box, and there laying gently atop a red velvet pillow was this." Severus explained handing over the still-closed box reverently.  
  
Harry slipped the cover off and gasped in surprise. Inside nestled carefully, were two pieces of worn and obviously much-loved jewelry. One was a slightly tarnished snake ring, and as soon as Harry touched it the snake's head looked at him, flicking his tongue in the air by Harry's hand. Before he could do more than stare the snake had wrapped itself around Harry's ring finger with a soft his of 'mate.'  
  
"That belonged to Salazar Slytherin. It is said that he made two and gave his mate the matching one. How Albus got a hold of it I never found out, but along with that he gave me the necklace with this note." Severus explained fingering the Phoenix pendant as he hung it around his neck.  
  
He handed a well-worn piece of parchment to his lover who opened it gently. Tears pooled in Harry's eyes as he got his first glimpse of Albus' elegant scrawl. He became overcome as he read and threw himself into Sev's arms finally allowing himself the luxury of tears. The letter fluttered to the bedding face up.  
  
'My Dear Boy,  
  
I expect great things from you. I have always been and continue to be proud of you, Severus. I know this is not the choice you would have made for yourself earlier in life, but the younger generation have much to learn from you. Have faith and courage, and if that is not enough have cunning. This little trinket happened to find me a few years ago. I believe it belonged to Salazar himself. As I recall it can be used as a listening charm and will heat up when trickery is about. A good tool in which to keep your students in check. I believe Salazar would approve. Also included is a small token of my faith in you, my child. To second chances at life. May you find all that you need to be happy.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.S. Do not be alarmed if it suddenly bursts into flame. Burning day, you understand.'  
  
"I thought he was being facetious, and ignored the warning. I should have known better. It was during my fourth week of classes when I realized that my robes had caught fire, but that is not all. The flames were fuchsia. It became a grand tradition, so that every year on my birthday Albus would transfigure my present fuchsia-colored. I was not pleased."  
  
"I'm going to miss the crazy old coot." Harry chuckled wetly, burrowing close to Severus.  
  
"As will I, but I doubt Albus would want us to mourn him long. Instead let us celebrate the life of such a… singular individual."  
  
"Thank you, luv. Sorry to get you shirt wet." Harry blushed slightly.  
  
"I need to remove it if I am to shower anyway." Severus shrugged unconcernedly, watching Harry remove the ring reluctantly. "Keep the ring. It seems to like you better."  
  
Ignoring Harry's protests Severus pulled the young man to his feet and led him into the bathroom, shedding clothes as he went.  
  
"We still have an hour before class. Undress and I will wash your back for you. If time permits you can return the favor." 


	22. Leading By Example

Just Another Year In the Life 22/?  
  
Rated: R. HP/SS slash, also HG/RW het. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. Mentions the after-effects of rape, as well as some graphic violence in later chapters and sexual content.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR.  
  
Leading By Example  
  
After a massage in the shower, Harry and Severus were ready to start their first day back of classes since Albus' funeral. The mood was somber and the hallways were empty as the two professors made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
They watched as a large group of Hufflepuffs entered through the main doors, their head together and whispering softly. Usually the students were boisterous and enthusiastically eating their breakfast. This particular morning however everyone was quiet and the few that were speaking looked scared and were waving the Daily Profit around for anyone who would listen.  
  
As soon as they sat down, Minerva handed the folded paper to Severus who, with Harry looking over his left shoulder read the headline on the front page with trepidation.  
  
"A New Dark Lord? Or Has Voldemort Returned?"  
  
"Just what we bloody need. The Profit finally reports the news truthfully and cause a panic." Harry commented thoroughly disgruntled. Before he could comment further Minerva pushed her chair back and stood to get the students attention.  
  
"We are all saddened by the loss of Albus Dumbledore, our greatly esteemed headmaster, who for over forty years helped to lead our young people to the adults of today. While we all grieve for him we must not let our fear and uncertainty rule us. Classes will resume this morning and we must all do our best to concentrate on that. To steal a saying from the Headmaster, changed for my own purposes, it does not do to dwell on grief and forget to live. We must be strong-"  
  
"What about the Dark Lord?" A seventh year interrupted from the Ravenclaw Table. "Without the Headmaster to protect us we're helpless. We might as well give it up right now."  
  
"Would you rather lay down and let Voldemort slaughter you and your families or fight for yourselves?" McGonagall asked harshly. "Dumbledore fought the darkness for over fifty years. He lost both his wife and child in the battle against Grindelwald, so knew the price of defiance. Yet because of his tireless ness in opposing the former dark lord, the wizarding world remained safe for nearly forty-five years. To just give up without a fight would disrespect all that Albus Dumbledore stood for, and I for one loved him to much to dishonor his memory in such a way."  
  
The students began murmuring amongst themselves as Minerva continued speaking.  
  
"The Board of Governors saw fit to appoint me as the Headmistress of Hogwarts, and Severus Snape as my deputy." Severus glared at her furiously, since he wasn't informed of the Governors' decision. Many of the students were staring at Snape in utter horror. He just smirked maliciously, raising his goblet in a parody of a toast, acknowledging their sentiments. "Now tuck in. Classes will begin in one hour."  
  
So they did. Children entered the classrooms still quiet but their bearing seemed a bit more determined after having listened to Professor McGonagall. They took their seats and waited for Harry to speak. As Professor Potter stalked to the front of the room his robes billowing behind him, he wore a pensive frown.  
  
"Headmistress McGonagall spoke true this morning. We must not let our fear rule us, lest we allow Voldemort to control our lives. But it is all very well to say, and something much different to do. The only way to be prepared is to fight. The only way to learn to fight is to train, and that is just what we shall do. This class is not just simply for grade on your NEWTS. The dueling you learn here could very well one day save your very life. We will start with defensive charms and shields and work from there. Everyone put your books away and your wands out."  
  
By the end of the day's lessons Harry was irritable yet hopeful that his students were retaining what he taught them. It was during dinner that Harry received a note telling him the Order of the Phoenix was reconvening and he was invited to attend that night at eleven o'clock. Although he wasn't an original member of the Order he felt the need to check it out if for no other reason then to assess their mood. Either way it promised to be an exceptionally long night. 


	23. Disillusionment

Just Another Year In the Life 23/?  
  
Rated: R. HP/SS slash, also HG/RW het. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. Mentions the after-effects of rape, as well as some graphic violence in later chapters and sexual content.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR.  
  
Disillusionment  
  
After dinner that night Harry and Severus walked into the Headmaster's old office, rather Minerva's new office, to find the Order of the Phoenix gathered. Harry was surprised to see the Weasley twins present, as well as Ron and Hermione.  
  
Needless to say the mood was somber and most everyone was quiet, seemingly uncomfortable being in the office without Albus there as well. The office expanded automatically to accommodate all members of the Order, who only seated themselves once Minerva flickered bright green sparks to get everyone's attention, although murmurs still sounded throughout the room.  
  
"We are all mourning our leader, Albus Dumbledore, but we must regain our focus." Minerva began, speaking loudly over the din. "For those of you who were not present I have gathered my memories of the attack on Hogwarts, if you will all please enter the penseive."  
  
The ten or so members that weren't at the school during the attack and subsequent murder of Albus Dumbledore, did as Minerva ordered, while the rest of us sat in silence to await their return.  
  
As they all exited the pensive most were shaking and had tears in their eyes. Minerva looked like it was taking a vast amount of control merely to hold her composure.  
  
"This is what we face. This menace must be stopped at all costs, or what happened to Albus will only be the beginning. Voldemort has begun a new reign of terror, and we are all that stand in his way."  
  
"What can we possibly do when Albus couldn't even phase him?" Shacklebolt called out quietly, looking at his clasped hands.  
  
"Bellatrix killed Dumbledore like he was nothing." Magdelene Frist continued.  
  
"Voldemort killed the headmaster." Ron interjected. "Did you notice Lestrange's eyes? They were red. Right, mate?"  
  
"That's right." Harry agreed quietly, ignoring the panic this caused.  
  
"I thought Potter killed the Dark Lord." Rosmerta commented shrilly. "If Harry nor Dumbledore could kill him, what hope do we have left? We should leave it to the Ministry."  
  
"Maybe V-Voldemort will listen to reason." A slight witch whom Harry wasn't familiar with suggested.  
  
The more Minerva tried to interrupt and restore order the louder the voices got until everyone was yelling at each other. The headmistress put her head in her hands and her shoulders slumped in defeat. The defeat inherent in such a gesture, especially from the usually stern imposing woman, prompted Harry to take action more then anything else.  
  
Harry cast a silencing charm on the room's occupants and it was only then that the disapproving whispering of the portraits could be heard. The headmasters and Headmistresses of years passed watched the proceedings in disbelief. Harry stood up, flanked as always by Severus, removing his wand from its holster. He promptly immobilized the whole lot of the Order of the Phoenix with one swish, with the exception of Minerva, Arthur and Molly, the twins, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"What the bloody hell happened to you people?" Harry sneered furiously. "If Dumbledore could see you now he would be ashamed to even be associated with this organization, let alone having led a bunch of cowardly sniveling prats such as you all are." 


	24. A Changing of the Guard

Just Another Year In the Life 24/?

Rated: R. HP/SS slash, also HG/RW het. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. Mentions the after-effects of rape, as well as some graphic violence in later chapters and sexual content.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. 

Sorry for the long wait in between chapters. I have had no motivation to write any of my fics for a while. Let's hope I can get back into the swing of things. Feedback helps significantly. Hope you enjoy.

A Changing of the Guard

"Harry there is no need to be rude." Minerva scolded.

"There is every reason to be rude. These… people are a waste of space. Without Albus to lead them, they simply are willing to fold and hand the Wizarding World over to Voldemort. Frankly, I thought Albus was a better judge of character then that."

"I would watch my mouth, boy." Moody growled menacingly, as the other members of the order glared at him and hissed between themselves. "Dumbledore isn't here to buffer you from the rest of the world anymore."

"Excuse me?" Harry snarled taking a step in the former Auror's direction, only to be restrained by Severus. It didn't surprise Harry that his spells didn't work on Moody since the man was notoriously paranoid, but Severus' reaction caused him to pause.

"Do you really want to make an enemy of him on your first day leading?" Severus spoke softly out of the corner of his mouth.

"What?" Harry asked in shock. "I'm not leading anything. Minerva-"

"Minerva is still processing Albus' death and is in no position to seize the reigns, such as they are." When Harry merely continued to gape at his lover like a fish Sev gestured around the room. "Look at them. They are furious with you and slightly weary at having been bound, but they are listening. What will you do with their undivided attention?"

Harry glanced around the room and noticed that everyone was indeed watching him.

"I do not, nor have I ever, needed Albus to protect me from you all. I have done more for the cause then many of you, and sacrificed just as much." Harry spoke calmly to Moody. "The only reason Tom wasn't destroyed for all time was due to his fanatical followers. The next time we must be assured that no one escapes, whether that means an anti-apparation charm or simply killing them all so be it."

"Harry, you don't really mean that." Hermione exclaimed in shock, watching Harry's impassive face worriedly.

"Well, I would much rather catch them alive of course, but this time I will take no chances. If you feel the need to leave, please feel free." Harry told those gathered, and with another wave of his wand everyone was free to move and talk once again. "I don't expect those that would want to negotiate with Voldemort will have much to contribute to this meeting. Those that are unhappy with the current way of things are free to leave, I won't have any malcontents undermining my authority."

"Your authority, Potter?" Kingsley asked cautiously. "As far as I was aware since Albus passed there is no official leadership."

"There is now."

The room was filled with silence after that announcement, all of them trying to acclimate themselves with this young man telling them what to do. It was Minerva who broke the tension-filled atmosphere. Harry looked at her uncertainly as she began speaking, which quickly turned into a relieved grin.

"So where would you suggest we start, Harry?"

"First we need to contact Amelia Bones at the Ministry …" 


	25. The First Strike

Just Another Year In the Life 25/?

Rated: R. HP/SS slash, also HG/RW het. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. Mentions the after-effects of rape, as well as some graphic violence in later chapters and sexual content.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. 

Sorry for the long wait in between chapters. I have had no motivation to write any of my fics for a while. Let's hope I can get back into the swing of things. Feedback helps significantly. Hope you enjoy.

The First Strike

Over the next week Amelia Bones seized control of the Ministry after Fudge graciously stepped down due to 'a conflict between familial commitments and running the Ministry.' Everyone was already on edge because of Albus' death, so when Bones' appointment to Minister of Magic became public, the wizarding world was in a state of shock. 

The gossipmongers' thought that a change of leadership was not the route to go when we were in wartime, Bones' supporters came to her defense whole-heartedly. Neither faction truly knew what type of leader she would be. The public began to settle down some when she increased Auror presence at heavily populated areas, such as Gringotts, the Ministry Building, Hogsmeade, and all around the surrounding area the wizards populated. 

Hitwizards were deployed undercover all over the wizarding world, and in Hogwarts case they were highly visible. The Order of the Phoenix gained official sanction and support from the new administration, as well as monetary compensation in which to fund any and all offensive efforts.

Aurors held defensive training classes at the ministry for any who were interested, and Minister Bones waived the law forbidding underage magic. Now if a young witch or wizard came under attack they could defend themselves without fear of reprisals.

Overall the public felt safer with these new security measures in place, but the general atmosphere was still pensive. Harry spent many of his nights speaking to Madame Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new head of Magical Law Enforcement, discussing various security concerns.  
It was decided that Mikel Branson would take the Transfiguration position since Minerva would be so busy running the school as Headmistress. Branson was a retired unspeakable and would be a last ditch weapon should there be an attack that gets into Hogwarts proper.

The uncertainty and expectation soon ended however when Voldemort using Bellatrix's now deformed body attacked Godric's Hollow. It was late at night on the evening of November the second when thirty-seven death eaters apparated into the slumbering neighborhood and began a massive slaughter. Thankfully Tina Flanagan, a researcher at the Ministry, happened to be still awake reading over a few last minute reports when the attack began. She saw the first Dark Mark as they fired it into the night sky and immediately flooed the Ministry.

The real battle began soon thereafter as Aurors and hit wizards began apparating in. Three death eaters were taken by surprise as they exited a third house. They were stunned instantly. Unfortunately the element of surprise did not last long, when Rudolphous managed to shoot off warning sparks before he was knocked unconscious by a well-placed disarming spell, which caused him to be knocked into a brick wall. 

Voldemort's forced fought ferociously, killing and maiming as they went, and only retreated when the Order and Auror reinforcements appeared less than five minutes later. By that time the sky was lit with five Dark Marks total and eleven Aurors lay dead were they fell. Considering that the neighborhood homed over one hundred families however, the night could have gone much worse. Over half of Voldemorts number were captured and two were killed in the melee and soon the area was swarming with Ministry officials and med wizards trying to access the damage. One thing was clear the war had just begun again. 


	26. Comfort

Just Another Year In the Life 26?

Rated: R. HP/SS slash, also HG/RW het. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. Mentions the after-effects of rape, as well as some graphic violence in later chapters and sexual content.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. 

Warning: This chapter contains sexual content. Not for children! Can be skipped if you would like. No real integral plot happenings.

Comfort

By the time Harry and Severus stepped foot back on Hogwarts grounds it was four in the morning, and they along with Flitwick and Minerva, were exhausted. The four trudged heavily up the stairs; their robes dirty with blood and encrusted dirt. Just before Harry and Severus parted ways with the others he called after them softly.

"Good work tonight guys. Without your quick response the casualties would have been much worse. We've dealt Tom a harsh blow tonight. Get some sleep, tomorrow promises to be extremely trying."

Minerva and Flitwick nodded sluggishly too tired to question further, while Severus merely raised a curious eyebrow. It was only after the couple entered their private rooms and erected a silencing charm that Harry slumped into the nearest chair listlessly. Severus lit a fire to warm the chilly stone room and began lighting tapers. Soon the room was warm and cozy and Severus stripped off his outer robe with a happy sigh, throwing it haphazardly on the table.

"Budge over brat." Sev told Harry quietly. Instead of simply squishing over to make room Harry stood unsteadily on his feet, waiting for Sev to take a seat. Once the older wizard was comfortably situated Harry plopped down heavily on his lap. "At least remove your ratty clothes."

With a half-hearted glare Harry pulled his robe over his head, quickly followed by his dirty sweater and trainers, leaving him in just his shorts. Severus did his best to ignore the squirming of his mate on his lap, but even with his body as drained as it was, he stilled roused an interest in the proceedings. Once Harry had stripped down Severus grabbed him and pulled him against his length, nuzzling his exposed throat.

"Have you any idea what you do to me?" Sev rasped out as Harry pushed his rump tightly against Severus' awakening erection.

"I might have some idea." Harry responded coyly while kneading Sev's upper thigh.

"It's not a sound idea to tease a Slytherin, Potter." Severus growled menacingly flipping Harry around without warning so that his lover's cock lined up tightly against his own through the cotton and corduroy of their clothes. 

He smirked at the surprised squeak his actions caused, watching Harry closely for any adverse reactions. When Harry burrowed even closer Severus transfigured their remaining clothes, leaving them both nude. Light strokes down his back comforted the younger man, who jostled slightly at the unexpected action. Soon however his lover was caught up in the pleasure as their skin touched and the tension mounted. Severus let Harry set the pace as they rubbed against each other. The friction was too much for Harry's who came after just a few thrusts. Severus followed him to completion a few seconds later.

Severus stroked his lover's hair tenderly waiting for Harry to catch his breath. Sev relaxed when Harry lifted his head and kissed his nose playfully, not realizing the uncertainty tightening his throat until it was dispelled completely. For the last two months Sev had been waiting for Harry to make the first move, content to follow where he led. Tonight however, with his control lowered due to exhaustion, he simply acted without weighing the consequences. Harry's kiss assured Sev that he hadn't made a dire mistake, and if the way Harry was practically purring and settled snuggly against him was any indication, a few more such 'mistakes' would be welcome.

"Come on love, let's get to bed."

"Spoilsport." Harry pouted attractively holding tightly to Sev's neck when he stood, still holding Harry in his arms.

They settled into bed after a quick cleansing charm, both barely able to ward of the pleasurable haze they were in, combined with the utter exhaustion weighing them down. Just as Severus was entering dreamland he heard Harry mumble sleepily form beside him.

"That was bloody brilliant, Sev. Let's do it again tomorrow."

With a moan in affirmation Severus fell asleep seconds later with a smile on his usually dour face. 


	27. Phoenix's Plight

Just Another Year In the Life 27?

Rated: M. HP/SS slash, also HG/RW het. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. Mentions the after-effects of rape, as well as some graphic violence in later chapters and sexual content.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. 

I am completely stuck plot-wise. This was just off the top of my head. Anyone with ideas please share. I'm getting discouraged.

Phoenix's Plight

Harry woke early the next morning, when the sun had yet to fully rise, wrapped securely in Severus' arms. Closing his eyes contentedly, Harry rested peacefully against Sev's chest, for once content to merely lounge for a few precious moments. While his eyes were closed he noticed some kind of noise at the edge off his hearing, but since it was so low was content to ignore it. The rare peace Harry was feeling turned into utter happiness without Harry being aware. Gentle waves of warmth spread out through his whole body and it was only when the noise from earlier became louder that he sluggishly opened his eyes.

He had to blink rapidly to take in what he was seeing. The dark dungeon was filled with an eerie gold light culminating in a bright burst where Fawkes was flying, trilling softly about the room. With a quick glance at Severus who was still asleep Harry reluctantly sat up, thereby causing Severus' arms to fall back onto the silk sheets. He got out of bed and padded into the living room on bare feet, grabbing an afghan from a nearby chair as he passed. Harry closed the bedroom door softly behind him, hoping to give Severus a few minutes more of sleep.

"What's going on boy?" Harry asked quietly, trying not to startle the phoenix' flight. 

No one in the castle had seen Fawkes since the Headmaster's death and quite frankly Harry was shocked to see him now. He, like most of the others, merely assumed that with Dumbledore gone Fawkes would leave as well. Harry definitely didn't expect the phoenix to land on his shoulder and begin trilling directly in Harry's ear. He almost dislodged the bird when he heard an airy voice caressing his mind.

"Be calm, HarryChild. AlbusFriend wished for me to watch you."

"Watch me?" Harry asked softly, raising a questioning eyebrow. 

"He worried you would blame yourself." Fawkes continued trilling pensively. "He was correct."

"It's my-"

"Hush HarryChild." Fawkes reprimanded. "Since AlbusFriend left me, I have been… lonely. It is my wish to bind with you. However this can not be so."

"How come? I mean I don't particularly think I am pure enough to even think about having a phoenix choose to bind with me, but is there a specific reason why?" Harry asked cautiously, looking wide-eyed at Fawkes for even wanting such a thing at all.

"You are pure, child. I have never seen such light in any one wizard save AlbusFriend. That is not the problem." Fawkes assured him gently. "It is your pain and anger that would create disharmony within the link."

"Oh. Well there's not much I can do about that then. I'm sorry boy." Harry answered grimly, all to aware of the effect his fear and anger were having on his life. In fact he was just recently taking tiny steps to move beyond the negativity emanating from every aspect of his life.

"There is one way, but the journey is fraught with unpleasantness."

"Unpleasantness?" Harry asked with a smirk. That particular description seemed to pale in comparison to much of his life. "What would this journey entail exactly, and if I don't do this what would happen to you? You haven't been around recently."

"Without a human mind to center me to this world I will follow AlbusFriend onto the next. It was his wish that I remain and look after you. Without a proper familiar this would be impossible." Fawkes explained somberly, ignoring the chortle that Harry gave at hearing Albus described as Fawkes' familiar. "I cannot tell you much of the Journey of Self. Only one who has returned know what the journey entails, but it is said that whether the applicants complete the trials or turn back halfway through, none leave unchanged. Whether this is for the better or the worse is up to the applicant. It is known that the applicant will be faced with every aspect of himself or herself, both known and unknown. Acceptance is the key to enlightenment."

"It won't kill me right?" Harry asked sarcastically. "Because that would be a bit ironic."

"No applicant has died yet."

"That's reassuring." 


	28. Journey of Self

Just Another Year In the Life 28?

Rated: M. HP/SS slash, also HG/RW het. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. Mentions the after-effects of rape, as well as some graphic violence in later chapters and sexual content.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. 

The Journey of Self

Harry watched Fawkes perch on the side of Severus' desk awaiting his response. Harry carefully considered his options, but eventually decided that he would try to complete this journey for Albus Dumbledore, since it was his wish that brought this scenario about in the first place. At least the journey wasn't potentially fatal, unlike so many other 'adventures' in his life.

"Very well, Fawkes. Let me just explain things to Se-" Harry was cut off mid-sentence when a flash of white light lit the room. It was so bright that it blinded him and he fell to the floor insensible.

Severus awoke twenty minutes later to find Harry laying on the floor by his desk at an unnatural angle. His eyes were open but remained unseeing. It took Severus a moment to calm down enough to check Harry for a pulse, to his relief it was strong and steady. 

It was only later that Severus paid attention to his unseeing eyes, which were a solid milky white, rather than the startling emerald green he was used to seeing. Severus picked up his lover off the rug gently with hands that shook, and rather than frighten the students by walking through the hallways, Sev used the floo network to travel directly to Poppy's domain. He found the nurse going over supply scrolls in her office, as it was still quite early in the morning and therefore relatively quiet. The hospital wing was otherwise unoccupied.

"Poppy." Severus rasped out around the lump lodged firmly in his throat.

"Severus, to what do I owe-" She began in slight surprise only to stop once she looked up from her desk. "Oh what happened, dear? Put him on the bed."

Severus followed her into the private rooms used to treat the professors of Hogwarts. Clutching his precious bundle protectively to his chest for a moment before placing Harry on the nearest bed.

"I found him like this after I woke up." Severus answered the nurse quietly as she began performing diagnostic charms over the inert young man. "He was just lying on the rug near our sitting room. There was no sign of a struggle although a few papers were blown around a bit."

"Hmmm." Poppy murmured a worry line creasing her brow.

"What is it?"

"Well according to the diagnostic there is nothing physically wrong with Harry."

"Obviously something is wrong otherwise he wouldn't have bloody well collapsed on our floor. Are you sure you cast it correctly?" He asked snidely, reverting to type in his fear for his lover's well being. 

Poppy did not dignify his comment with a response although she did give him a frigid glare in warning as she cast another charm. This time a blue mist emerged from her wand, covering Harry completely, until his body had a blue tint to it. She waited for a moment but Severus could see nothing else of consequence happening.

"Nothing. The Invitus Charm is never wrong. If he were injured either magically or physically the effected portion of his body would turn red in color. There is nothing wrong. In fact he seems in good health overall from what I could discern. He needs a few better-balanced meals, but is otherwise magically strong and physically healthy. His pulse and respiration remains steady, organs are functioning normally and his magical core levels are unchanged. I will contact St. Mungos and have a specialist look at Harry immediately; in the meantime I suggest you begin researching possible mystic causes as well. Between us all I am positive we will find the cause and cure him of whatever ailment is effecting him."

"I will bring my tomes back here to work." He left no room for discussion, and with a tender kiss to Harry's forehead he swept from the room.

Poppy watched the Potion Master's retreating back contemplatively until he was no longer in view before brushing her hand through Harry's unruly hair with a wary sigh.

"Hang in there Harry. We'll find a way to heal you. I don't know if Severus can survive loosing both you and Albus."

Severus returned to Harry's bedside mere minutes later carrying four thick leather-bound volumes with many more floating in the air behind him. He transfigured a stray pillow into a work desk and diligently set to work. Soon the room was filled with the scratch of a quill, the turning of a page and the occasional monitoring charm. Severus worked steadily for an hour, glancing at Harry every few minutes until finally sixty-three minutes later Healer Daimen arrived with his assistant from St. Mungos.

Elsewhere Harry arrived on a plateau that went on for miles in either direction. Fawkes was no longer on his shoulder and lightning flashed from above. Harry tried to ignore the shiver of fear that coursed through him as raindrops began to fall and thunder cracked the sky. He turned north and began walking. 


	29. SelfKnowledge

Just Another Year In the Life 29?

Rated: M. HP/SS slash, also HG/RW het. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. Mentions the after-effects of rape, as well as some graphic violence in later chapters and sexual content.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. 

Self-Knowledge

As Severus continued to alternately research and pace the floor of the hospital wing, inside Harry's mind the young man had been walking the desert for over an hour as the rain continued to pour over him. By the time he found shelter, Harry was soaked through to the skin with small puddles accumulated in his shoes. 

Every step further was uncomfortable as the cold damp silk of his pajamas chafed against his skin. The small rundown shack he entered was a godsend even though it was dirty and falling apart. Rain water dripped from a few holes in the roof, but otherwise it was thankfully dry. The interior was actually in worse shape than the foundation was. Most of the floorboards were rotted through, broken support beams littered the floor and a thick layer of dust covered everything. Rodents were scurrying around in the shadows and the furniture was in poor shape as well. 

Harry quickly decided to get out of his wet clothes as he shivered for the fourth time in under a minutes. With a weary glance at his surroundings, he stripped down and lay his clothes over the nearest wooden beam to dry out. Harry began exploring in an attempt to keep his mind off his vulnerable state.

Ever since his time with Voldemort he had been uncomfortable of his body. All he saw when he looked at himself were the various scars thanks to Voldemort's lash and knife. Forcing his mind back to the task at hand Harry noticed a small mattress laying in a darkened corner torn up and moth-infested. The other furniture that was still in one piece was in total disarray. 

He carefully lifted the overturned table to its feet only to noticed an old taper candle laying in it's shadow. With a little work Harry lit the candle using wandless magic and the room was illuminated by its soft glow. It was thanks to this light that Harry noticed a door nearly completely blocked by an old-fashioned rocking chair laying across it. He pulled the chair a few feet away and opened the door, expecting to find a closet or some such. Instead there was a long nondescript hallway lit part of the way with torches that lined the walls.

Just as he was about to enter a sharp breeze blew through causing the taper to go out and the torches to flicker dangerously. This reminded him of his state of undress and he decided to go back for his pajamas. When Harry walked back into the room however his clothes were no longer where he put them. He spent a few minutes looking for them but eventually decided there was nothing for it but to go on without them. 

Harry walked into the hallway taking a torch in each hand figuring they'd be handy to have around both for light and as a way to defend himself just in case. When he got a few feet inside the hallway the door slammed shut behind him with an ominous bang that echoed off the walls some way away. Harry turned around only to notice that there was now a solid wall in place of where the door was. Hoping this wasn't going to be a repeat of the trek through the desert Harry continued walking.

He turned a corner and suddenly the hallway opened up into a large stone room. Its walls were lined with cedar doors. There must have been over twenty on them. Harry walked to the closest on and noticed there was a small placard adorning its surface that read 'Remorse.' Without allowing himself a second thought he opened the door and stepped through.

He was surrounded by darkness and couldn't tell where he was. From the corner of his eye he noticed a bright flash of red however, and instinctively jumped to the side. He landed heavily on his shoulder. Suddenly it was if with that one flash the whole room illuminated. 

"No. Not again." Harry whimpered from his place on the floor. He was halfway hidden behind a column but the light he saw originally was from a curse being shot at Remus. He was back in the Department of Mysteries watching the Order battle against the Death Eaters. He heard a familiar laugh and turned his head, hoping against hope that… Sirius.

"Sirius!" He didn't realize he had spoken aloud until his godfather turned his head to look for him.

"Don't lie down all day Harry. We could use a hand."

Tears rolled unchecked down Harry's face as he stared at his wonderfully alive godfather as he battled Nott. Only one thought was running through his head. Sirius is Alive. Alive! When he tried to get up however to follow his godfather directive he found he couldn't move. It was similar to the Petrificus Totalus curse in that he was utterly frozen in place. Harry tried to force his legs to move but they simply wouldn't obey his commands. He was helpless to watch the ongoing fight. As Nott went down he noticed Bellatrix hit Tonks before going after Sirius.

"No! Don't!" Harry plead hysterically. "Run Sirius!"

"Don't worry this won't take but a minute." Sirius said jovially, winking at Harry before he threw a curse at his cousin. The Veil of Death which wasn't there before suddenly appeared behind him just as Bellatrix threw a well-aimed stunner.

"The Veil! Look out!" Harry called a warning too late as Sirius stumbled backward and through the arch. The room suddenly darkened once again leaving Harry crying hysterically on the floor of the Department of Mysteries…alone. 


	30. Meeting of the Mind Pt 1

Just Another Year In the Life 30/?

Rated: M. HP/SS slash, also HG/RW het. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. Mentions the after-effects of rape, as well as some graphic violence in later chapters and sexual content.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR.

Forgive the lack of updates in months. I have no excuses, just haven't been in the writing mood. Hope you enjoy, those of you still following this.

A Meeting of the Mind

Harry was left keening naked on the cold stone floor of the atrium as all around death eaters and order members vanished right in front of him. Harry was too broken-hearted to notice much of anything however. The first time around was bad enough, but witnessing his godfather's death for a second time was even worse in some ways because he now knew what would happen and was still powerless to stop it.

The cold seemed to seep into his very bones, leaving Harry's whole body stiff and numb, whether from cold or shock was uncertain, perhaps both. He couldn't bring himself to move from his curled position on the floor.

"Aww, is liddle baby Potter upset?" Harry heard a childlike voice coo. "Is he crying?"

Harry would recognize the voice of Belatrix LeStrange anywhere. Before he could raise either his body or at least his wand arm, Harry felt cool bands surrounding his wrists, pulling him into a standing position while nearly wrenching his shoulders out of their sockets as well.

"Well, I must say that I never expected you to fall so prettily into my hands." A voice all but purred at him from the shadows.

"Let me go!" Harry snarled, pulling at his wrists as hard as he could, but the chains wouldn't budge. He began shivering as the figure walked through the dark toward him. His robes seemed to merge with the shadows, giving him an even more menacing appearance. What really frightened Harry however was the hated ruby colored gaze just visible from the upturned cloak. His deathly pallor became more detailed the closer the Dark Lord stalked to Harry's bound form, his incisors looked a bit like fangs as he grinned at the helpless wiggling the young wizard was doing.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Voldemort asked as he brushed a sweaty lock of black hair from Harry's forehead in a mock-tenderness. "When I have you right where I want you?"

Harry wasn't sure if it was because he was so focused on Voldemort, but when next he glanced around for a means of escape he realized he was surrounded by jeering Death Eaters. Harry did his best to hide the terror that he was feeling by glaring at the laughing mob, ignoring Voldemort as much as possible. It was all Harry could do to keep from begging and crying uncontrollably. He hoped the Voldemort of his mind wasn't as much a deviant as in real life and wouldn't comment on his state at present. No such luck.

"I wasn't however expecting to find you cowering naked in the Ministry of Magic, I must admit."

The more Voldemort talked the closer he moved to Harry until he was standing directly in front of him with a hand pulling through Harry's hair, bringing him forcefully towards his face. Harry continued struggling uselessly, with clenched eyes and mumbling 'Not Again' over and over under his breath.

Just as it seemed like Voldemort was going to either bite or kiss him a loud bang across the Atrium got all of their attention. For there outside the doorway stood Albus Dumbledore dressed in an orange set of robes with red dragons on it, looking absolutely furious. Although Harry was somewhat relieved at the old wizards presence he found that anger was the most prevalent emotion he felt.

"So nice of you to show up this time. I guess you could take the risk after all, as long as it was your weapon in danger and not just your students."


End file.
